Erziehungsurlaub
by Sarista
Summary: Willkommen in der Hölle! Oder konnte es etwas Schlimmeres für Draco Malfoy geben als Zwangsferien auf dem Bauernhof zusammen mit Harry Potter?
1. Kapitel 1

_Gott, ich habe wirklich ewig keine Story mehr hochgeladen! Tut mir leid! Diese hier wird um die 20 Kapitel haben, ich verspreche spätestens alle zwei Wochen ein neues hochzuladen und wünsche euch viel Spaß! Gewidmet ist "Erziehungsurlaub" Andrea, die als Inspiration, Ratgeberin und Beta unerstzbar war/ist/sein wird, danke!_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 1**

Der Sonnenhof liegt weit ab von allem Trubel der großen Städte. Wer hier Reiterurlaub macht schätzt vor allem die Ruhe und den absoluten Frieden. Selbst die Pferde scheinen ruhiger und gelassener, als ihre sonstigen Artgenossen, der Hund bellt nicht halb so häufig und der Hahn kräht zu verträglichen Zeiten. Jeder erledigt auf diesem Hof seine üblichen Arbeiten, Gewohnheit hat überall Einzug gehalten und diese Ruhe wird durch nichts zerstört, oder?

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen, als neue Gäste ankommen. Auch sie sollen von der Ruhe und vor allem von dem Frieden des Sonnenhofes profitieren. Deswegen wurde für sie ein ganz spezieller Urlaub gebucht. Sie sollen nicht wie alle anderen Gäste nur ein bisschen reiten und sich ausruhen, nein sie sollen etwas lernen, sollen lernen richtig zu arbeiten und vor allem die Teamfähigkeit soll Einzug halten. Dafür bezahlt ihnen das gesamte Lehrerkollegium zusammen mit dem Chef einen Extraurlaub. Sogar beim Unterricht dürfen sie für die zwei Wochen fehlen. Eigentlich hätte jeder Schüler über ein solches Angebot drei Luftsprünge gemacht. Zwei Wochen keinerlei Schule und dafür die Ruhe auf dem Bauernhof genießen. Herrliche Aussichten, wenn da nicht dieses kleine Problem wäre...

„So eine Scheiße! Das ist ja wirklich nur Dreck und Mist hier! Ich will sofort wieder nach Hause. Wenn das mein Vater erfährt, macht er Dumbledore die Hölle heiß! Der Alte saß die längste Zeit auf dem Direktorenstuhl. Der gehört ins Altersheim oder gleich auf den Friedhof, aber der sollte echt keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen dürfen! Dieser bescheuerte -."

„Halt endlich die Klappe Malfoy!"

„Dir ist das wohl alles egal. Wahrscheinlich fühlst du dich in diesem Dreck richtig zu Hause. Kommst ja auch aus so einer blöden Muggelfamilie. Ich bin nur dummer weise mehr gewohnt: Hauselfen, Sauberkeit, ordentliches Essen, das Flohnetzt und nicht diesen alten, wackligen, stinkenden Bus mit Kaugummis auf den Sitzen."

„Du sollst die Klappe halten Malfoy!"

„Von dir lass' ich mir gar nichts sagen, Narbengesicht. Dir habe ich die ganze Scheiße doch zu verdanken. Du musstest mich ja unbedingt provozieren und beschimpfen. Hättest du das nicht getan, hätte ich dich nicht verflucht, damit wäre dieser blöde Pokal nicht explodiert und man hätte uns nicht auf Erziehungsreise geschickt. Ein Malfoy und Erziehungsreise, dass ich nicht lache! Ich lerne gutes Benehmen seit ich denken kann und -."

„Das dürfte ja noch nicht allzu lange der Fall sein! Und jetzt halt endlich den Mund! Es ist verdammt spät und ich will einfach nur noch meine Ruhe und ins Bett!"

Draco wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als die Tür des Wohnhauses geöffnet wurde.

Eine ältere Frau mit Lockenwicklern im fast komplett ergrauten Haar trat auf den Hof. Sie hatte einen pinken Bademantel an und dazu türkise Latschen. Als sie die beiden Jugendlichen sah, fing sie an zu lächeln.

„Da seid ihr ja. Willkommen auf dem Sonnenhof! Wir haben euer Zimmer schon fertig gemacht und etwas zu Essen steht auch noch bereit. Wie war die Fahrt?"

Draco setzte gerade zu einer äußerst bissigen Bemerkung an, als Harry ihm in die Rippen stieß und dann selbst antwortete: „Ziemlich lang und wir sind total müde. Aber was zu Essen könnte ich trotzdem noch vertragen."

Kaum hatten sie das Haus betreten, fing ihre Gastgeberin auch schon zu erzählen an. Harry war dermaßen müde, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte und einfach weg hörte. Sicher wären ihre Erklärungen zu der richtigen Nutzung von verschiedenen Gegenständen hilfreich gewesen und im Nachhinein verfluchte Harry seine Unaufmerksamkeit, aber er war einfach fertig von der Reise in dem klapprigen Linienbus. Er hatte Hunger und wollte dann ins Bett, nichts anderes. Draco ging es wohl ähnlich, auch er schwieg. Das schien ihrer Gastgeberin allerdings nicht aufzufallen, denn sie plauderte munter weiter. Führte sie dabei quer durch das riesige Haus, bis sie endlich in der Küche ankamen. Auf dem robusten Holztisch standen zwei Teller mit Broten drauf. Das ganze war selbstverständlich nichts verglichen mit dem Hogwartsessen, aber Harry war dermaßen hungrig, es war ihm egal und er stürzte sich schon beinahe auf den Teller. Draco nahm das nicht so leicht, er verzog das Gesicht und schob sein Essen entschieden von sich weg. So einen Fraß wollte er nun wirklich nicht essen, da war er als Malfoy ganz anderes gewohnt. Sein Ekel schien aber keinem der beiden anderen aufzufallen, was ihn nur noch mehr ärgerte. Also fing er an Harry böse anzustarren. Dieser ignorierte das vollkommen und aß, nein schlang seelenruhig weiter. Als Dracos Magen knurrte entschloss er sich, doch einmal zu probieren, aber schon nach dem ersten mühsamen Schlucken schob er den Teller wieder weg. Stattdessen sah er sich nun die Küche genauer an. Überall standen Tassen, Gläser und Teller in den Regalen. Ein Optimist hätte den Stil wohl als rustikal bezeichnet, ein Pessimist als verstaubt und halb zerfallen. Draco war eher ein Pessimist und starrte nur noch böser.

Als Harry endlich aufgegessen hatte, führte ihre Gastgeberin, keiner der beiden hatte sich ihren Namen gemerkt, die beiden eine kleine schmale Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. Tatsächlich mussten sie sich ein Zimmer teilen, dass doch verdammt klein schien, voll gestellt mit einem riesigen Schrank, zwei schmalen Betten und zwei Kommoden. Vorm Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch und die Tür quietschte leicht. Alles in allem war es für Draco eine pure Katastrophe!

Harry schien das lockerer zu sehen, denn er zog sich einfach nur die Schuhe aus und legte sich ins Bett. Er war schon halb am Schlafen, als Draco anfing zu fluchen und zu schimpfen. Der Gryffindor ignorierte das einfach und schlief kurz darauf ein. Draco entschloss sich, sich ebenfalls hinzulegen und zog auch noch schnell die Schuhe aus. Das erste, was er am Bett feststellte, war eine äußerst störende Feder genau in seinem Rücken. Gerade als er eine halbwegs bequeme Lage gefunden hatte, begann sein Magen zu knurren. Er bedauerte es schon nicht doch etwas gegessen zu haben und wünschte sich zurück in seinen schönen, ordentlichen Schlafsaal. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und versuchte den Hunger zu ignorieren, schlief tatsächlich recht bald ein.

* * *

Draco wollte sich gerade ein weiteres Mal umdrehen, als ihn jemand anstieß. 

„Wach auf. Es gibt gleich Frühstück."

Draco versuchte das ganze zu ignorieren und war beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, als ihm die Decke weggezogen wurde. Trotzdem es noch September war, war es morgens empfindlich kalt und er war sofort hellwach und wütend.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!?"

Als er sich wütend aufrichtete, war Harry bereits nicht mehr im Raum. Kaum hatte er sich umgesehen, fiel ihm das ganze Elend ihrer Lage wieder ein und er beschloss sich lieber zu beeilen, er brauchte dringend etwas zu Essen. Als er endlich in der Küche ankam, hatte Harry schon halb aufgegessen. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel, dass sie um 8 Uhr am vorderen Stall sein sollten. Draco guckte auf seine Uhr und zuckte zusammen, er hatte nur noch zehn Minuten.

Schnell schlang er zwei Scheiben des harten Brotes runter und eilte dann Harry hinterher zum Stall.

„Da seid ihr Langschläfer ja endlich", begrüßte sie ihre Gastgeberin, „da ihr ja noch nicht ganz so geübt auf dem Bauernhof seid, fangen wir heute erst einmal mit den leichteren Aufgaben an..."

Innerlich atmete Draco auf, er hatte schon befürchtet hier den ganzen Tag schuften zu müssen. Bestimmt konnten sie erst einmal ein paar Unterlagen sortieren oder auch Gäste empfangen, vielleicht auch –

„... zuerst mistet ihr die Box von Starrunner aus."

- Ausmisten?!

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

_Vielen Dank an Little Lion, Rosifer und spiritofair für die Reviews! Damit auf in die nächste Runde und bis bald!_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 2**

Schockiert wich Draco zwei Schritte zurück. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sollte den Stall ausmisten? Was verstand sie denn um Himmels Willen unter leichter Arbeit. Harry neben ihm guckte genauso geschockt, aber das schien ihre Gastgeberin nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Stattdessen grinste sie nur leicht und holte ihnen dann zwei Mistgabeln. Die Box war ganz am Ende des Stalles und sie mussten das frische Stroh von der anderen Seite des Gebäudes holen. Auch der Misthaufen war recht weit weg und das ganze schien eine ziemliche Rennerei zu werden. Starrunner war zum Glück nicht in der Box, so dass sie ihn nicht erst auf die Koppel bringen mussten. Das ganze stank bestialisch und Draco hatte wirklich eine sehr empfindliche Nase.

Ohne wirklichen Elan fingen die beiden an, den Mist in eine Schubkarre zu schaufeln. Jeder von ihnen verfluchte im Geheimen, still und leise, Dumbledore und dachte sich wohl auch die grausamsten Foltermethoden für den Schulleiter aus. Aber all diese Gedanken halfen nichts, der Mist musste weg. Sie hatten einen kurzen Streit darüber, wer die Schubkarre wegfahren sollte, aber erstaunlicher Weise einigten sie sich recht schnell auf ein abwechselndes Wegbringen.

Sie waren erst bei der dritten Karre angekommen und völlig fertig. Keiner der beiden war eine solche körperliche Arbeit gewohnt, sie schnauften schwer.

Mit der Erschöpfung kam auch die Unachtsamkeit und so hob Harry eine Mistladung zu schwungvoll auf die Karre, dadurch bekam Draco einen Teil ab. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er noch sauber gewesen wäre, aber es ging ums Prinzip, Harry hatte ihn scheinbar absichtlich angegriffen. Er rächte sich indem er ebenfalls eine Ladung über die Karre rüber schmiss.

„Malfoy, was soll das!?"

„Du hast doch damit angefangen!"

Zu weiteren Worten kam es nicht, denn sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig zu bewerfen. Als ihre Gastgeberin fünf Minuten später kam um zu gucken, wie weit sie waren, saßen beide völlig dreckig und erledigt im Mist, von oben bis unten schmutzig.

* * *

Ihre Gastgeberin, Carola, hatte sie erst mächtig zurechtgewiesen und dann beide zum Duschen geschickt. Den Stall hatte ein anderer Stallbursche zu Ende ausgemistet. 

Zum Glück gab es zwei Duschen und sie mussten sich nicht um die Reihenfolge streiten. Aber trotz minutenlangem Schrubben, wurden sie den Gestank einfach nicht ganz los und besonders Draco war kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Das Mittagessen lief mehr als schweigsam ab und danach wurden die beiden erst einmal zum Küchendienst eingeteilt.

Während Harry sofort mit dem Abwaschen anfing, stand Draco ein bisschen unschlüssig herum. Er hatte noch nie in der Küche arbeiten müssen, dazu waren immer Hauselfen da gewesen. Dementsprechend war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was er jetzt eigentlich machen sollte. Während er noch mit sich haperte, ob er Harry um Rat fragen sollte, maulte dieser ihn bereits an.

„Bist du da angewachsen? Ich mach doch nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine. Du wirst schon mithelfen müssen."

Harry wurde wütend, als Draco sich immer noch um kein Stück von der Stelle bewegte. Also griff er nach dem Geschirrhandtuch und warf es dem Slytherin zu.

„Jetzt fang endlich an mit Abtrocknen. Und mach bloß nichts kaputt!"

Schweigend arbeiteten die beiden nebeneinander und achteten darauf, sich bloß nicht anzusehen.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie tatsächlich mit dem Sortieren von Unterlagen. Allerdings war das nicht halb so entspannend, wie Draco es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es langweilte ihn einfach furchtbar in diesem kleinen Raum zu sitzen und die Akten von dem Stapel in die verschiedenen Ordner zu sortieren. Es war eine äußerst stumpfsinnige Arbeit und hatte nichts mit Denken zu tun. So war er mehr als froh, als Carola sie endlich zum Abendessen rief. 

Natürlich verzog er den Mund über das harte Brot, aber das interessierte niemanden und Draco hatte aus seinem Fehler gelernt und aß trotzdem. Carola schwieg sie an, schien immer noch wütend wegen der Schlacht beim Ausmisten zu sein. Da Harry auch nicht mit ihm sprach und die anderen Gäste des Hofes in einem separatem Raum aßen, verlief das Essen also mehr als schweigsam. Es war kurz vor 20 Uhr, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und nach oben auf das Zimmer geschickt wurden.

Harry begann mit dem Schreiben von einigen Briefen und ließ sich immer noch nicht dazu herab wieder mit Draco zu reden. Nicht das er gesteigerten Wert auf eine Unterhaltung mit dem Gryffindor gelegt hätte, aber ihm war schrecklich langweilig. Draco hatte nicht vor irgendeinem seiner Klassenkameraden von seinen „Ferien auf dem Bauernhof" zu schreiben und sein Vater, der einzige bei dem er sich hätte beschweren können, war für ein paar Tage nach Dublin zu seinem neusten Geliebten gefahren, wollte nicht gestört werden.

Gelangweilt legte Draco sich schließlich auf sein Bett. Sofort wurde er wieder an die störende Feder erinnert, blieb aber trotzdem liegen. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen starrte er die Decke an und dachte über die ganze Situation nach.

So wütend wie nach diesem Duell hatte er Dumbledore noch nie erlebt. Eigentlich war alles wie immer gewesen. Harry hatte einen blöden Kommentar gemacht, er war wütend auf ihn losgegangen und es kam nach einigem hin und her zur Explosion.

_# Rückblick #_

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Draco durch den Gang. Er hatte es ziemlich eilig um noch rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung zu kommen und übersah dadurch die Gestalt die gerade um die Ecke kam. Harry und er stießen direkt zusammen und landeten unliebsam auf ihren Hintern. Harry war anscheinend gut in Form, brauchte nicht mal so viel Zeit für eine Beleidigung wie für das Aufstehen.

„Na Malfoy, bist wohl ganz durch den Wind nach diesen Enthüllungen."

Draco hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt darauf überhaupt zu reagieren. Sein Vater hatte ihn unmissverständlich dazu aufgefordert keinen Ärger zu machen, während dieser Skandal am Laufen war. Diesmal wollte er sich daran halten.

„Jetzt wo wir alle wissen, dass dein Vater sich Stricher buchen muss, um zum Zug zu kommen, wundert es nicht mehr, dass er immer so ... nun ja ... unbefriedigt aussieht."

Während Harry spöttisch lachte, warf Draco alle gut Vorsätze über Bord und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er fuhr zu Harry herum und sprach den ersten Fluch. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Gryffindor derart schnell reagieren konnte und so trafen ihre Flüche direkt aufeinander, beide wurden zurück geschleudert.

Wütend griffen sie sofort wieder an, aber die Flüche lösten sich gegenseitig in kleinen Explosionen auf. Die Angriffe wurden kraftvoller und in gleichem Maß die Explosionen lauter. Die ersten Lehrer kamen angerannt und Professor Dumbledore griff ein. Sein Fluch traf nur leider auf die der beiden Schüler und bei der folgenden Explosion splitterte das Glas der Vitrine im Gang, eine Ritterrüstung fiel um und der Pokal in der Vitrine ging scheppernd zu Bruch. Danach herrschte Totenstille im Gang.

_# Rückblick Ende #_

‚Ich weiß gar nicht, was Dumbledore sich so aufgeregt hat', dachte Draco wütend, ‚Immerhin hat sein Fluch die Explosion erst ausgelöst. Es war also gar nicht unsere Schuld, sondern seine! ' Mürrisch drehte Draco sich auf dem Bett und ignorierte die leise Stimme der Logik, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass er das Duell immerhin angefangen hatte. ‚Aber Potter hat mich provoziert! '

Außerdem war ja niemanden etwas passiert, trotzdem hatte Dumbledore eine ewig lange Rede gehalten und sich dann zu diesem „Urlaub" entschieden.

_# Rückblick #_

„Auch wenn es den betroffenen Personen nicht bewusst ist, hat ihr kindisches und unzivilisiertes Verhalten immensen Schaden angerichtet. Auf Grund des Duells zwischen Mister Harry Potter und Mister Draco Malfoy wurde einer der wertvollsten und ältesten Pokale von Hogwarts zerstört."

Draco schaltet von dort an auf Durchzug und schnappte nur noch gelegentlich Wörter wie „Vernunft" und „erwachsen" auf. Dumbledores Rede war nicht nur langweilig, sondern auch völlig übertrieben. Nicht nur, dass mit keinem Wort die Mitschuld wenn nicht sogar vollkommene Schuld des Direktors an diesem Desaster Erwähnung fand, nein es wurde auch noch absolut aufgebauscht. Dieser Pokal war einfach nur verstaubter Müll und hatte lediglich einen sentimentalen Wert gehabt. Und man sollte doch immer in die Zukunft und nicht in die Vergangenheit schauen. Außerdem störte es doch nun wirklich niemanden, wenn ein Pokal weniger in den Vitrinen der Schule verstaubte. Absolut niemand las sich die Schilder zu den Heldentaten ehemaliger Schüler durch.

Dementsprechend verstand Draco den ganzen Aufstand nicht. Er würde schon so genügend Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommen, ohne dass Dumbledore auch noch einen Staatsakt daraus machte.

„Wegen der ständigen Duelle zwischen den beiden Herren, wird nun zu drastischeren Maßnahmen gegriffen."

‚Ich zittere vor Angst. Was will der alte Sack denn machen, uns extra langes Nachsitzen aufbrummen. '

„Wir werden sie zur Vernunft bringen müssen, wenn die Schule nicht irgendwann durch ihren Leichtsinn zerstört werden soll. Deswegen schicken wir Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy für zwei Wochen auf den Bauernhof „Sonnenhof", wo sie mit harter Arbeit und viel Ruhe hoffentlich endlich erwachsen werden."

Während Dumbledore sich nach dieser Verkündung ruhig hinsetzte, starrte Draco ihn einfach nur an. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein.

_# Rückblick Ende #_

Es war kein Scherz gewesen, wie Draco schon kurz darauf feststellen musste. Nun lag er in diesem winzigen Zimmer auf dem unbequemen Bett und zählte in Gedanken bis fünfhundert um die Zeit rum zu kriegen. Er war erst einen Tag hier und es war bereits die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens. Genau das dachte er, als ihn ein leises Summen aus der Erstarrung holte. Direkt über ihm kreiste eine Mücke und landete dann, wie um ihn zu verhöhnen auf seiner Nase und stich zu.

Draco hatte sie kaum erschlagen, als er ein neues Summen vernahm. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

_Vielen Dank an Little Lion, spiritofair, zissy und Drea:)_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nähsten Kapitel!_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 3**

Vorsichtig drehte Draco sich auf dem Bett um. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft eine Position genau neben der störenden Feder zu finden und wollte sie nun nicht durch ein unbedacht ruckartiges Drehen wieder verlieren. Er sah noch einmal auf die Uhr auf dem Nachtschrank, stellte erfreut fest, dass er noch über drei Stunden Zeit zum Schlafen hatte und schloss entspannt die Augen.

Da war es wieder, dieses Summen!

Er zählte gedanklich bis zehn. ‚Ganz ruhig! Du bist ein Malfoy und lässt dich nicht von so einer kleinen schwachen Mücke nerven! '

Noch einmal versuchte er bis zehn zu zählen, aber das stetig näher kommende Summen lenkte ihn immer wieder ab. Bei sieben gab er schließlich auf und fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum.

Zufrieden die Mücke nun wohl vertrieben zu haben, ließ Draco die Hand wieder sinken.

Sofort setzte das Summen wieder ein und er startete wieder mit dem Rumgefuchtel. Auch diesmal führte es zu nichts. Die Mücke startete einen erneuten Anflug.

‚Ha, das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich mich von so einem kleinen Parasiten unterkriegen lassen würde! Ein gezielter Schlag und diese Mücke ist Geschichte! '

Schon während er diesen Gedanken verfolgte und erneut herum fuchtelte, meldete sich eine kleine fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass er das die letzten drei ein halb Stunden schon versucht hatte, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Gerade diese kleine fiese Stimme veranlasste Draco zu noch hektischeren Bewegungen.

Nach fünf Minuten summte es noch ein wenig dichter an seinem Ohr, die Feder war wieder in seinem Rücken und er hatte sich den Ellenbogen am Nachtschrank gestoßen.

‚Scheiß Bauernhof!'

* * *

Als Harry ihn um Punkt acht Uhr weckte, war Dracos Laune auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt angekommen. Sein Rücken tat weh von der nervenden Feder, seinen Arm zierte ein blauer Fleck und überall hatte er kleine, rote, juckende Mückenstiche.

Alles in allem war er schon in höchst schlechter Laune, bevor er Harry auch nur angesehen hatte.

Auf den Gryffindor war jedoch Verlass, er verschlechterte Dracos Laune ohne Probleme noch weiter.

‚Wie kann der nur so munter aussehen?! Die Nacht war die pure Hölle und der sieht aus wie das blühende Leben, so eine Scheiße! '

Grummelnd verschwand Draco im Bad und versuchte die vielen Stiche notdürftig mit kaltem Wasser zu kühlen.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Carola sie an das Tor zur Weide bestellt. Sie begrüßte die beiden Jungen mehr als fröhlich und schien die Katastrophe mit dem Ausmisten vom vorherigen Tag voll und ganz vergessen zu haben. Das Lächeln ihrer Gastgeberin ließ Dracos Laune noch weiter sinken und langsam fragte er sich, ob die Mücken vielleicht einen privaten Feldzug gegen ihn geführt hatten. Weder Harry noch Carola hatten auch nur einen Mückenstich im Gesicht, während Draco aussah wie ein zwölfjähriger Teenager mit schwerem Ausschlag.

„Heute habe ich eine weit interessantere Aufgabe für euch als Aktensortieren. Schließlich sollt ihr hier ja auch den Bauernhof kennen lernen und nicht nur das Arbeitszimmer."

Damit ging sie auf die Weide und die beiden Schüler mussten ihr gezwungener Maßen folgen.

Draco musste bei weitem kein Wahrsager sein um in der Aussage „den Bauernhof kennen lernen" ein schlimmeres Unglücksomen als den Grimm zu erkennen. Nach dieser Nacht hatte er bei weitem genug Bauernhof gehabt.

Außerdem war die Weide alles andere als trocken und er saute sich ganz gewaltig ein.

Während sie durch den Matsch stapften, schwärmte Carola von all den tollen Pferden und besonders von ihrem Starrunner. Der junge Wallach räumte in allen Wettkämpfen ab und würde mal ein ganz großer werden.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sie zum fünften Mal erwähnte, wie großartig Starrunner doch im letzten Turnier gesprungen war.

Dann sahen sie auch endlich die Pferdeherde.

„Das hier sind die etwas älteren Pferde, die nur noch für den Reitunterricht der Anfänger gedacht sind. Auf einem von diesen werden ihr in ein paar Tagen dann auch anfangen zu reiten."

‚Ganz ruhig, Draco, keine Panik, das war ganz bestimmt nur ein Scherz von ihr, ganz bestimmt. '

„Viele von denen haben große Erfolge bei Turnieren gehabt. Besonders die Stute hier, Rosalinde, war im Springen ein absolutes As. Draco am besten legst du ihr mal das Halfter um. Einfach um den Hals. Ich zeige euch dann unten, wie man es genau befestigt. Harry du kommst mit zu der alten Lady Star."

Während Carola mit Harry weiter ging, blickte Draco Rosalinde an. Diese Stute war groß, ziemlich groß. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, dann noch einen. Wenn er jetzt den Arm ausstrecken würde, könnte er sie schon berühren. Vorsichtig ging er noch ein wenig weiter ... und sprang dann gleich wieder einen halben Meter zurück. Rosalinde hatte sich bewegt!

‚Ganz ruhig Draco. Die ist alt und schwach, die kann dir gar nichts tun. '

Immer wieder sagte er sich selbst diesen Satz, murmelte ihn schließlich leise. Das war allerdings keine gute Idee, denn nun sah Rosalinde ihn auch noch an.

‚Immer genau in die Augen gucken. Das funktioniert bei Hunden, also kann es bei Pferden nicht so falsch sein. '

Während er wieder langsam auf die Stute zu ging, hörte er Carola ein Stück weiter hinten lachen. Harry stimmte mit ein.

‚Lachen die mich etwa aus? Den werde ich es zeigen! '

Mit stolz erhoben Kopf ging Draco zu Rosalinde. Er schluckte seine Angst herunter und hob die Arme um die größte Schlaufe des Halfters um den Kopf der Stute zu legen. Es klappte zwar erst beim zweiten Versuch, aber der junge Malfoy war schon ziemlich stolz darauf. Genau in dem Moment bewegte Rosalinde sich wieder und hob den Kopf.

Sofort sprang Draco wieder einen halben Meter zurück und rutschte diesmal aus. Er landete komplett im Matsch und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, als genau in dem Moment auch noch Harry und Carola hinter der Herde hervor kamen.

Die beiden sahen ziemlich verdutzt auf den am Boden Liegenden und dann zu Rosalinde.

„Ist alles ok?", fragte Carola.

Schnell rappelte Draco sich wieder auf und stapfte zu Rosalinde. Er ignorierte seine vor Dreck triefenden Klamotten und auch seine Angst vor dem großen Pferd. Vor Harry Potter wollte und konnte er sich keine weitere Blöße geben!

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes griff er nach dem Strick des Halfters und ging zurück zum Tor. Dabei blickte er kein einziges Mal zurück, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass Harry breit grinste.

Am Tor angekommen, hatte der Gryffindor sich aber anscheinend wieder unter Kontrolle.

Sie gingen zurück zum Hof und Carola erklärte ihnen, dass sie die Pferde heute nicht putzten würden, das müssten die Reitschülerinnen selber machen. Draco war heil froh bald wegzukommen von der Stute und wollte sie nur noch so schnell wie möglich an die Schülerin übergeben.

Kaum hatten sie den Hof betreten, folgten ihnen erstaunte Blicke und ein leichtes Kichern. Es war unter Dracos Würde sich nach den unreifen Idioten, die über seinen Sturz in den Matsch auch noch lachten, auch noch umzudrehen. Kaum hatten die beiden Reitschülerinnen sie jedoch gesichtet, brachen sie in haltloses Lachen aus und diesmal stimmte Harry voll und ganz mit ein.

‚Scheiß Gryffindor, scheiß Bauernhof, scheiß Pferde! ', dachte Draco wütend, während er zum Hauptgebäude lief um zu duschen.

**TBC**


	4. Kapitel 4

_Vielen Dank an Anniratak, Lyoness, Schokokeks, zissy und spiritofair! Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt euch, auch danke an die Schwarzleser für's Lesen (ihr scheint kritiklos glücklich mit der Geschichte zu sein, dass ist doch was : ) ... ) Bis bald_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 4**

Auf dem Weg zum Bad begegnete Draco zum Glück keinen weiteren Schülern oder Gästen. Er ging direkt ins Bad und gleich unter die Dusche. Die dreckigen Sachen warf er dabei einfach auf den Boden. Andere konnten das später wieder sauber machen, das war nicht sein Problem. Die Dusche war natürlich am Anfang ziemlich kalt, aber lieber Kälte als dieser Dreck. Trotz dieser Überzeugung fiel das Duschen ziemlich kurz aus, das Wasser war einfach zu kalt.

Draco schlang sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften und wollte eigentlich nur in ihr Zimmer laufen. So rannte er also über den Flur und übersah dabei glatt das kleine pelzige Etwas, das da im Weg rum saß. Er blieb mit seinem linken Fuß an dem Kater hängen und stürzte vorne über. Das Handtuch ließ er dabei selbstverständlich los.

Genau diesen Augenblick suchte Harry sich aus, um die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen, genau mit Blick auf einen unbekleideten, auf dem harten Boden liegenden, fluchenden Malfoy. Eben dieser Malfoy warf ihm nun auch einen mehr als giftigen Blick zu, spießte ihn gedanklich geradezu auf, so als hätte Harry den Kater dort hingesetzt.

War es Gryffindormut oder blanker Wahnsinn? Egal was es auch war, Harry lachte auf jeden Fall. Er stand einfach nur da und lachte Draco aus. Er wagte es einen Malfoy auszulachen!

Wütend stand Draco auf, griff dabei hastig nach seinem Handtuch. Dann lief er schnell in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Er warf sich auf sein Bett, rammte sich die störende Feder dabei geradezu in den Magen. ‚Ich hasse ihn! Scheiß Gryffindor!'

Draco war völlig fertig, erschöpft und frustriert. Das war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Deswegen beschloss er eine kleine Pause zu machen, bevor er vor Wut noch anfing zu weinen. Er zog die Decke einfach über sich und schloss die Augen, schlief kurz darauf tatsächlich ein.

* * *

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ ihn hochschrecken. 

„Nein, ich will nicht aufstehen, Twinky.", murmelte Draco verschlafen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und wäre wohl sofort wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen, doch eine störende Feder erinnerte ihn sofort wieder daran, wo er war. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf.

Das Klopfen an der Tür wurde lauter. „Malfoy verdammt, mach endlich die Tür auf. Es gibt gleich Mittag und ich will mich vorher noch umziehen."

‚Gleich Mittag? Ich habe fast zwei Stunden geschlafen?'

Er fühlte sich, als hätte er keine fünf Minuten die Augen zu gemacht. Fast noch mehr wunderte ihn, dass Harry ihn erst jetzt störte. Wollte der vorhin nicht auch schon in das Zimmer? Hatte Draco sein Klopfen einfach nur überhört?

„Malfoy! Mach. Die . Tür . Auf!"

„Warte kurz", rief Draco zurück und suchte seine Sachen. So nackt konnte er Harry hier ja nicht reinlassen. Als er sich halbwegs ordentlich angezogen hatte, schloss er die Tür auf. Sofort stürmte Harry an ihm vorbei und wühlte in seinem Koffer.

„Du solltest schon zum Essen gehen. Carola will sowieso noch mit dir reden", rief Harry ihm zu, während er ein Paar Socken aus dem Koffer holte. Draco ging aus dem Raum.

In der Küche war Carola gerade mit dem Mittag beschäftigt. Sie blickte nicht auf, als Draco sich an den Tisch setzte, sondern rührte erst zu Ende und nahm den Topf vom Herd.

„Geht es deinem Magen wieder besser?", fragte sie dann.

„Wie bitte?"

„Harry hat gesagt, du hattest Magenkrämpfe und hast dich deswegen hingelegt. Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ähm, ja, ein bisschen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich die Umstellung auf das andere Essen. Oder auch einfach Heimweh. Du solltest dich aber wohl doch noch ein bisschen schonen. Heute Nachmittag sollt ihr auch nur ein paar Tiere hin und her treiben, praktisch ein Spaziergang."

„Was für Tiere?" Draco hasste sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme so brüchig klang. Carola schien das aber entweder nicht zu hören oder schob es auf seine „Magenkrämpfe".

„Nur ein paar Ziegen."

Während sie ihm was zu Essen auffüllte, dachte Draco über das nach, was sie zu seiner „Krankheit" gesagt hatte. Harry hatte ihn also bei ihr entschuldigt. Aber warum? Warum hatte der Gryffindor nicht gleich allen brühwarm erzählt, wie peinlich er sich wieder mal benommen hatte und dass er sich feige im Zimmer verkrochen hatte?

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht wirklich viel aß, sondern nur in seinem Essen herum stocherte.

„Du solltest was essen, Draco. Sonst geht es dir nur noch schlechter."

Draco sah Carola kurz an und begann dann ordentlich zu essen, die Zeit bis zum Abendbrot konnte schließlich lang werden.

Er war schon so gut wie fertig, als Harry runter kam und half Carola deswegen beim Abwaschen während der Gryffindor aß. Mittlerweile wusste er, was er mit einem Handtuch anfangen sollte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gerade Spaß machte.

* * *

Draco ging langsam über der Wiese, Harry war circa fünf Meter vor ihm. Sie hatten kein Wort gesprochen seit Carola ihnen die Anweisungen für den Nachmittag gegeben hatte. Sie sollten ein paar Ziegen von einer der Weiden runter zum Streichelzoo auf dem Hof treiben, für die Kinder, die in wenigen Tagen ankommen würden. Draco graute schon vor den vielen kleinen Gören, die ihn dann auch noch bei seinen ersten Reitversuchen auslachen konnten. Auch das hatte Carola nämlich noch einmal betont, sie würden wirklich Reiten lernen. ‚Versuchen, Reiten zu lernen', verbesserte Draco in Gedanken. 

Durch solch düstere Überlegungen abgelenkt übersah er glatt eine ziemlich große Pfütze und trat mitten hinein. Sein Fuß war nass und seine Laune sank noch ein bisschen weiter.

‚Was finden die Muggel nur an so einem Vorhof der Hölle?'

Während er mit nassem und kaltem Fuß weiter ging, hörte er schön die ersten Ziegen.

‚Nicht Vorhof', beschloss er, ‚das hier ist die Hölle selbst!'

Harry war schon am Gatter angekommen und betrachtete die Ziegen. Er holte die sehr verzweigte, lange Leine raus, die Carola ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Sie sollten alle Ziegen anbinden, damit keine weglaufen konnte. Sie hatte das als „generell einfache" Aufgabe beschrieben, schließlich waren es ja auch nur elf Ziegen, nur elf.

„Das Gatter ist nicht sehr groß, das geht bestimmt ziemlich schnell die alle anzubinden, sicher sind die sowieso handzahm", sagte Harry, aber seine Stimme klang ungefähr so überzeugt, wie Draco sich fühlte. Gar nicht.

Das Gehege der Ziegen war für elf Ziegen schon ziemlich groß und besonders die Hörner der Tiere sahen alles andere als „handzahm" aus.

Trotzdem nickten sich die beiden Hogwartsschüler mehr oder weniger entschlossen zu und stiegen über den Zaun. Schon dabei wäre Draco beinahe wieder ausgerutscht, aber er fing sich im letzten Moment ab und klammerte sich am Zaun fest. Das sah bestimmt auch wieder sehr lächerlich aus, aber Harry lachte nicht, hatte selbst genug Probleme. Er versuchte die erste Ziege zu erwischen, sie war aber einfach zu schnell für ihn. Dieses Phänomen der äußerst überlegenen Ziege sollte sich fortsetzen.

**TBC**


	5. Kapitel 5

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair, zissy und Lyoness! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und bis bald_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 5**

Schnaufend lehnte Draco sich gegen den Zaun. Seine Hose war schon wieder über und über mit Matsch bespritzt, sein Bein tat furchtbar weh an der Stelle, wo ihn der Bock mit den Hörnern erwischt hatte und das ständige hin und her Gerenne machte müde.

Harry ging es zwei Meter entfernt nicht viel besser. Auch er hatte schon mehrere Male im Matsch gelegen, weil es nicht leicht war auf diesem nassen Boden bei schnellen Wendungen das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Aber wenigstens hatte Harry schon eine der elf Ziegen eingefangen, Draco hatte keine einzige erwischt.

„So eine Scheiße! Wir Menschen sind die intelligentesten Wesen auf diesem Planeten und werden von ein paar dämlichen Ziegen verarscht!", murmelte Draco frustriert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Intelligenz endlich mal ausnutzen und uns eine Taktik überlegen", antwortete Harry und seufzte, „Hast du eine Idee, Malfoy?"

„Wir könnten doch die Leine irgendwie nehmen, um sie in einer Ecke einzupferchen. Dann können wir sie viel leichter erwischen."

„Versuchen wir's."

Sie griffen jeweils nach einem Ende der Leine und gingen langsam auf die Ziegen zu, spannten die Leine wie eine Sperre zwischen sich. Tatsächlich wichen die Tiere in die Ecke zurück und sie bekamen sie leichter zu fassen. Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile bis auch wirklich alle Ziegen eingefangen waren. Die Biester konnten schließlich nicht nur laufen, sondern auch beißen.

Als endlich alle angebunden waren, öffneten sie das Tor und gingen zurück Richtung Hof. Die ganze Aktion hatte weit mehr als zwei Stunden gedauert. Da sie auch ziemlich lange für den Weg zum Gatter gebraucht hatte, ging die Sonne jetzt schon langsam unter, es würde bald Abendbrot geben.

„Carola fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo wir so lange bleiben", begann Harry nach einigen Minuten ein Gespräch.

„Soll sie doch. Die und ihre blöden ‚leichten' Aufgaben." Draco schnaubte abfällig.

„Sie kann ja nicht ahnen, dass wir derart verzogen sind." Harry lachte und gegen seinen Willen begann auch Draco zu lächeln.

‚Oh Gott, jetzt albere ich schon mit Potter rum! Dieser Bauernhof ist definitiv nicht gut für meinen Geisteszustand!', dachte Draco schockiert. Dabei verzog er so sehr das Gesicht, dass Harry ihn ganz erstaunt anguckte.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", fragte Harry, klang er besorgt?

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", antwortete Draco arrogant und ging vor. ‚Schon viel besser.'

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie trieben die Ziegen schweigend in das Gatter auf dem Hof und banden sie los. Harry war schon am Tor und verhinderte, dass irgendeine Ziege wegrannte und Draco band noch die letzten zwei los. Um sie rum standen einige Schaulustige. Während Draco den Bock losmachte und Harry die Leine wegzog, kam auch Carola aus dem Haus. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie wegen dem Abendbrot rief und ließ deswegen den Ziegenbock aus den Augen. Das rächte sich sofort. Der Bock sprang erst von ihm weg und rammte ihn dann mit den Hörnern genau gegen den Hintern. Draco fiel völlig überrascht vorne über und landete wieder einmal im Matsch.

Die Menge guckte erst ziemlich überrascht. Die ersten begannen zu lächeln und kurz darauf lachten sie los, sogar Carola lachte.

Wütend sprang Draco auf, rutschte dabei natürlich noch mal weg und lag wieder im Dreck. Er war wirklich kurz davor einfach vor Wut zu weinen. Außerdem tat sein Hintern ziemlich weh.

Harry stand plötzlich neben ihm und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Ist alles ok?"

Statt einer Antwort stieß Draco ihn einfach zur Seite und lief ins Haus. Kaum fiel die Haustür hinter ihm zu, liefen ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wangen.

* * *

Frisch geduscht lag Draco auf seinem Bett und drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen. Die Tränen sollten nicht kommen, aber er konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Er schluchzte laut.

Kurz darauf hörte er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. ‚Ich hab' doch gar nicht abgeschlossen, warum klopft Potter denn an?'

Er antwortete nicht auf das Klopfen, hörte trotzdem kurz darauf das Quietschen der Tür. Harry ging durch den Raum und stellte dann ein Tablett mit Essen auf Dracos Nachtschrank.

„Lass es einfach stehen, wenn du fertig bist. Ich hole es nachher wieder runter." Damit ging er wieder aus dem Raum.

Draco guckte auf und begann dann zögernd zu essen. Wirklichen Hunger hatte er nicht.

Er zog sich dann schnell sein Schlafzeug über und legte sich endgültig zum Schlafen ins Bett. Er war so erschöpft, dass er nicht mehr hörte, wie Harry das Tablett wieder runter brachte und sich dann selbst zum Schlafen legte. Nicht einmal das Summen der Mücke hörte er, so fest schlief er nach diesem mehr als anstrengenden Tag.

* * *

Langsam drehte Draco sich um, versuchte das penetrante Summen irgendwo an seinem linken Ohr zu ignorieren. Es wurde lauter und brach dann plötzlich ab. ‚Na super, noch ein Stich mehr!' Er nahm sich fest vor morgen die Stiche mal zu zählen. Wenn es mehr als fünfzig waren, würde er sich bei Dumbledore beschweren und sich auf Grund von schwerer Vergiftung mit Juckmittel abholen lassen.

Der Gedanke an Dumbledores enttäuschtes Gesicht besserte seine Laune gleich ein bisschen, doch dann war da wieder dieses Summen. „So eine Scheiße!", fluchte Draco laut.

Im anderen Bett murmelte Harry irgendetwas und drehte sich dann wieder um.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später wurde es endlich hell. Draco war nicht noch einmal eingeschlafen und dementsprechend erledigt. Er schlug gerade die Augen auf, als sich auch Harry in seinem Bett regte. Das erste, was Draco an diesem Morgen sah, war eine Mücke direkt über seinem Bett an der Decke. Sie saß selbstverständlich viel zu weit weg, um sie mit irgendeinem Gegenstand zu erwischen.

„Scheiß Mücke, die ist bestimmt ganz voll gepumpt mit meinem Blut", murmelte Draco wütend und stand auf.

Vor dem Frühstück schrieb er noch einen Brief an seinen Vater. Auch wenn der eigentlich keine Zeit hatte, irgendwer musste ihm ja helfen. Er wollte nach Hause oder zurück nach Hogwarts, einfach irgendwo hin wo es keine Mücken oder Pferde oder Ziegen gab. Am besten hätte ihm eine einsame Insel gefallen, aber die Ferieninsel der Malfoys war gerade mitten in der Renovierung und da hatte er auch keine Ruhe. Außerdem ließ ihn sein Vater da ungern alleine hin, schließlich waren da viel zu viele wahnsinnige Muggels in der Umgebung. Er hatte seinem Vater damals gleich gesagt, dass diese Insel nichts als Ärger bringen würde. Erst waren ständig Touristen vorbei gefahren und hatten sie angestarrt und als das Verbot endlich durch alle Ämter bestätigt worden war, hatte dieser verrückte Magier eine riesige Flutwelle bei Trankexperimenten entstehen lassen. Alles zerstört, das Ferienhaus, das Poolhaus, sogar der Bootssteg. Die Renovierung dauerte nun schon über ein Jahr und immer noch war nichts wirklich wieder einsatzbereit. Aber auf ihn hatte ja keiner hören wollen, als er die magische Insel unweit von Hawaii nehmen wollte. Wen interessieren denn die paar Vulkane, wenigsten ruhig wäre es gewesen.

Das Frühstück verlief relativ schweigsam. Draco war immer noch wütend, weil Carola ihn am vorherigen Tag ausgelacht hatte und hatte deswegen beschlossen, nur das Nötigste mit ihr zu reden. Auch Harry war irgendwie schweigsamer als sonst.

‚Vielleicht hat er ja auch so schlecht geschlafen. Aber ich sehe bei ihm keinen einzigen Mückenstich. Wie macht er das bloß? Mich fressen die Biester geradezu auf und ihn ignorieren sie vollkommen! Die Welt ist ja so ungerecht!' Während Draco das dachte, räumte er den Tisch mit ab.

Langsam, ohne dass er es selbst bemerkte, gewöhnte er sich an die Haushaltsarbeit, sie machte ihm zwar immer noch keinen Spaß, aber er murrte deswegen auch nicht mehr, zumindest nicht mehr so sehr wie am Anfang.

„Heute werdet ich einen Zaun reparieren. Alfred wird euch zu der Stelle bringen und euch auch erklären, was ihr da genau machen sollt. Zum Mittag kommt ihr dann wieder her. Solltet ihr bis dahin noch nicht fertig sein, spannt ihr einfach ein Seil als Absperrung zwischen die Pfähle, ja?"

Sie nickten beide und gingen dann raus. Draco fragte sich, wer um alles in der Welt denn Alfred war, erkannte aber dann den Stallburschen wieder. Sie stapften mit ihm gemeinsam wieder über die Weiden und zu dem betroffenen Zaunstück.

**TBC**


	6. Kapitel 6

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair, zissy, Lyoness, Simsly und Schokokeks für die Reviews und fürs Lesen generell an alle. Entschuldigung für die Verspätung, ich war für eine Woche im Urlaub, viel Spaß auf jeden Fall mit dem Kapitel und bis bald,_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 6**

Von der vorderen Koppel aus erklärte Alfred ihnen nur noch den Weg. Er selbst würde sich um andere Aufgaben kümmern. Dabei klang er so, als würde er sich um Staatsgeschäfte bemühen.

‚Der kämmt bestimmt nur ein paar Pferde! Pah, wenigstens haben wir es heute nicht mit diesen aggressiven Biestern zu tun', dachte Draco und ging hinter Harry her, der schon in Richtung des Zaunstückes ging.

Während Draco überlegte, ob es sich lohnen würde beleidigt zu sein, weil Harry scheinbar davon ausging ganz selbstverständlich die Führung übernehmen zu können, hörte er ein Geräusch, das ihn sofort zurückschrecken ließ. Ein Wiehern! Er würde sich nicht etwa doch um die Biester kümmern müssen, oder? Eigentlich hatte er für den Rest seines Lebens genug von ihnen und ihrer Unberechenbarkeit.

Doch tatsächlich, da stand ein Pferd auf der Koppel. War das etwa die Koppel um deren Zaun sie sich kümmern sollten?

„Da ist doch gar nichts kaputt, was sollen wir denn da machen?", fragte er Harry und redete sich selbst ein, dass seine Stimme nicht ängstlich sondern kalt klang. Zwecklos, der Unterton von Angst war mehr als deutlich gewesen.

‚Mist!'

„Wir sollen nichts auf der Koppel machen. Alfred hat doch gesagt, dass wir sie nur überqueren müssen um dann an der nächsten den Zaun zu reparieren."

‚So ein Mist, ich hätte dem Stallburschen zuhören sollen, dann könnte Potter jetzt nicht so überheblich tun. Was meint der eigentlich mit über die Weide? Etwa an diesem Biest vorbei?!'

Panisch guckte Draco zu dem Pferd und schluckte. Vor Harry wollte er natürlich nicht als ängstlich dastehen und so ging er ganz beherrscht und mutig vor.

‚Liebes Pferd, ganz liebes Pferd. Jetzt beweg dich bitte nicht, bitte nicht bewegen.'

Ganz langsam ging Draco an dem Pferd vorbei. Harry meinte, dass er ruhig ein bisschen schneller gehen könnte und war auch schon weiter vor gegangen, aber Draco hatte so getan als würde er das Pferd noch bestaunen. Er war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler gewesen, aber bei diesem Biest Interesse vorzuspielen um nicht als feige zu gelten, war nicht nur brillant und genial sondern eine wahre Meisterleistung. Sein Vater konnte stolz auf ihn sein.

„Aber dafür hat er durch seinen neuen Geliebten sicher keine Zeit…", murmelte Draco halblaut.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry sofort. Das diese Gryffindors sich aber auch immer angesprochen fühlen mussten.

„Nichts, Potter. Hörst du etwa schon Stimmen? Damit solltest du mal zum Arzt gehen."

„Vielen Dank für den netten Hinweis Malfoy, aber bist du sicher, dass nicht eher dein zweites Ich Selbstgespräche geführt hat?"

„Mein zweites Ich? Du sollst doch nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen. Haben die Muggel dir denn wirklich gar nichts beigebracht?"

Gehässig grinsend ging Draco weiter. Er konnte geradezu sehen, wie es in Harry arbeitete.

‚Der überlegt jetzt bestimmt, ob es sich lohnt sich mit mir zu schlagen. Hoffentlich kommt er nicht auf doofe Gedanken, das macht nur dieses Biest von Pferd wild. Apropos Biest, wo ist das überhaupt? '

Suchend sah Draco sich um. Nicht dass er es sonderlich vermissen würde, aber er hatte seine Feinde lieber im Blick, sonst würden sie ihn noch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und das konnte übel enden, vor allem weil so ein Pferd um einiges größer war als ein Ziegenbock. Oh wie er doch diese freie Natur und die Muggel hasste!

Harry hatte sich wohl wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle, denn er ging einfach nur weiter. Allerdings deutlich schneller als er vorher gegangen war.

‚Na Mister Potter, wir haben uns wohl doch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle wie wir das gerne hätten. ' Leise lachte Draco auf. Harry drehte sich zwar kurz zu ihm um, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Achseln und ging weiter.

Am liebsten wäre Draco jetzt beleidigt gewesen, weil er nicht weiter beachtet wurde, aber er kam sich dabei so kindisch vor, dass er sich ein Schmollen selbst verbot. Ein Malfoy schmollt nicht!

Der Zaun war wirklich ziemlich kaputt und wohl schon mehrmals lediglich notdürftig repariert worden. Innerlich fluchte Draco darüber, dass er keinen Zauberstab benutzen durfte. Damit wäre das eine Aufgabe von höchstens fünf Minuten gewesen und die restliche Zeit des Tages hätte er für nützlichere Dinge verwenden können, weit weg von Harry und der freien Natur. Er rümpfte die Nase.

Da Harry nichts zu seinem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck sagte, sprach er keinen seiner Gedanken aus. Es sollte schließlich nicht so scheinen, als würde er ernsthaft mit einem Gryffindor ein Gespräch führen wollen.

So begannen sie weitestgehend schweigend mit ihrer Arbeit. Carola und auch Alfred hatten ihnen ausführlich erklärt, was genau sie machen sollten. Erst die alten Balken abmontieren, dann die Pfähle festigen und schließlich neue Balken befestigen. Tatsächlich lagen hinter dem Zaun auch schon neue Balken.

Es war ziemlich anstrengend die Balken zu lösen und schon nach zehn Minuten schnaubte Harry neben Draco deutlich hörbar. Am liebsten hätte Draco dazu ja einen bissigen Kommentar abgegeben, aber ihm selbst ging es nicht besser und wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte ja bekanntermaßen nicht mit Steinen werfen.

Fünf Minuten darauf klemmte Draco sich das erste Mal einen Finger, den Mittelfinger der linken Hand. Er fluchte und lutschte an dem Finger. Das kühlte natürlich nicht wirklich, sondern machte den Schmerz eher noch schlimmer. Also setzte er sich hin, schmollte doch und kreuzte die Arme.

‚Scheiß Bauernhof!'

„Ist alles o.k.?

‚Tu doch nicht so scheinheilig Potter! ', dachte er wütend, mehr über sich selbst als über Harry. Er sprach das jedoch nicht aus, antwortete lieber gar nicht.

„Ruh dich einfach ein bisschen aus und kühl den Finger irgendwie."

‚Schlaumeier, darauf wäre ich jetzt ja gar nicht gekommen! Blödmann! Obwohl … eine Pause kann ja nicht schaden. '

Draco lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück und wollte sich gerade richtig schön entspannen, als er hinter sich ein Schnauben hörte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen drehte er sich um und erstarrte.

Direkt hinter ihm stand dieses Biest, sehr dicht, direkt hinter ihm …

‚Scheiße, dann doch lieber arbeiten! '

Schnell drehte Draco sich wieder zum Zaun um und griff nach dem Hammer. Den brauchte er zwar noch nicht wirklich, aber bewaffnet zu sein, konnte bei diesem Vieh ja nicht schaden.

Er war jedoch so nervös, dass er sich schon beim zweiten Schlag auf den Nagel am Balken, auf den Finger schlug.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße!"

**TBC**


	7. Kapitel 7

_Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, ging nicht anders. Vielen Dank an spiritofair und Lyoness! Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 7!_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 7**

Draco hielt sich den Finger und starrte dabei das Pferd böse an. Immerhin war es ja praktisch Schuld an diesem Missgeschick. Vor lauter Wut vergaß er fast, dass er Angst vor dem großen Tier hatte, was ihm aber bei einem lauten Schnauben sofort wieder einfiel.

Schnell drehte er sich um und lenkte sich mit weiterer Arbeit ab, versuchte es zumindest. Dummerweise guckte Draco aber alle zwei Sekunden wieder zu dem Biest und redete sich dann verzweifelt ein, dass es nicht näher gekommen war, sondern noch genauso weit weg stand wie bisher.

Draco war so mit bösem Starren und Einreden beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Harry ihn ansprach. Erst als der Gryffindor ihn an die Schulter tippt, reagierte er, und zwar völlig über! Mit einem Schrei sprang er zur Seite und schwang den Hammer in die Richtung des anderen.

"Hey, ganz ruhig!", rief Harry und wich ein Stück zurück, "Ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass wir jetzt zum Mittag sollten. Wir müssen nur noch das Seil spannen."

Draco nickte einfach nur und versuchte wenigstens einen letzten Rest Würde zu bewahren. Gerade als er sein Seilende festbinden wollte, kam jedoch dieses Vieh auf ihn zu.

'Bloß nicht vor Potter die Nerven verlieren! Konzentrier dich einfach auf den Knoten, einfach auf den Knoten konzentrieren ... konzentrieren ... warum hält dieser beschissene Knoten nicht? ... konzentrieren ... Scheiß drauf!'

Draco legte das Seil einfach irgendwie um den Pfahl und ging dann schnell weg von dem Pferd. Den Umweg, den er machen musste um am Pferd vorbei zu kommen, begründete er mit einer Blume. Die wollte er unbedingt näher betrachten!

Potter guckte ihn den Weg zum Hof runter ziemlich komisch an, hoffentlich hatte er nichts von Dracos Angst bemerkt.

Gleich nach dem Essen gingen Draco und Harry wieder hoch auf die Weide. Sie sollten diesmal auch Starrunner, das Biest, das Draco den ganzen Vormittag fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, mit runter bringen.

'Super, schon wieder Pferde transportieren, aber das lass ich einfach Potter machen.'

Draco war als erster an der Zaunstelle und sah sofort, dass das Seil runter gerutscht war. Schnell hob er es auf und tat so, als hätte er es abgemacht. Harry musste ja nicht wissen, dass Draco es nicht richtig befestigt hatte.

Von Starrunner war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören und Draco arbeitete richtig entspannt. Dementsprechend schneller ging die Arbeit und sie waren schon nach weniger als zwei Stunden fertig.

"So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch dieses Biest - ähm - Pferd finden", sagte Draco und sah sich um. Tatsächlich war aber nichts von Starrunner zu sehen.

Sie gingen die Weide ganze vier Mal ab, aber das Pferd blieb verschwunden. Gerade als sie wieder an dem reparierten Zaunstück standen, sahen sie das Pferd, allerdings außerhalb der Koppel am Rand eines Waldes.

"Ich fürchte wir müssen das Pferd wieder einfangen", meinte Harry und sah dabei mindestens so glücklich aus, wie Draco sich fühlte.

Nicht nur, dass er überhaupt etwas mit Pferden tun musste, nein, er musste ihnen auch noch wie blöd nachlaufen.

Die Erinnerung an die Ziegen vom letzten Tag kam wieder hoch und Draco schluckte. Das konnte mit Sicherheit ewig dauern.

Das Schlimmste aber war, dass er nicht einmal Harry die Schuld daran geben konnte. Seine Befestigung war nicht ordentlich genug gewesen, das wusste Draco.

'So ein Mist! Hätte ich das bloß ordentlich gemacht!'

Langsam stiegen sie über den neu befestigten Zaun und gingen auf Starrunner zu. Zu mindest rannte das Pferd nicht weg, sondern graste ganz ruhig weiter.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf. Das schien doch recht einfach zu werden. Wenn sie nicht allzu lange brauchen würden, könnte er vor dem Abendbrot noch in aller Ruhe duschen gehen.

Gerade als sie das Pferd fast erreicht hatten, blickte es jedoch auf und rannte weg.

Die beiden Hogwartsschüler blieben einfach nur überrascht stehen und sahen dem Wallach zu, wie er im Wald verschwand.

"Das - das kann doch jetzt nicht -", murmelte Harry und drehte sich zu Draco um. "Müssen wir da jetzt hinterher?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. das wurde wohl als "Ja" gedeutet, denn Harry ging nun auch in den Wald. Widerwillig folgte Draco ihm. Dabei sah er besorgt zum Himmel. Noch war es zwar halbwegs hell, aber in spätestens einer Stunde würde es dunkel werden. Er hasste die Dunkelheit.

'So einen Mist! Schlimmer konnte es gar nicht kommen!'

Das hatte Draco kaum zu Ende gedacht, da hörte er schon ein verdächtiges Summen an seinem Ohr.

Auf in die nächste Runde!

* * *

Mittlerweile war es absolut dunkel geworden. Sie liefen immer noch durch den Wald und zu Dracos Mückenstichen waren bestimmt noch zehn dazu gekommen.

Von Starrunner hatten sie nichts mehr gesehen, nur ein paar Hufabdrücken und zwei Haufen Pferdeäpfel. Den einen hatte Draco im Dunkeln zu spät gesehen und war voll hinein gerannt. Sein Schuh sah wahrscheinlich furchtbar aus, der einzige Vorteil der Dunkelheit war, dass er den verdreckten Schuh noch nicht sehen musste, aber er roch ihn umso deutlicher.

'Die Schuhe werde ich Dumbledore in Rechnung stellen!', dachte Draco immer wieder und fluchte leise. 'Falls wir je wieder aus diesem verfluchten Wald rauskommen!'

Unbewusste sah er sich noch mal zu allen Seiten um. Natürlich konnte er nichts erkennen, aber allein die Vorstellung, was da alles im Dunkeln auf der Lauer liegen könnte, machte ihn halb wahnsinnig vor Angst. Unwillkürlich rückte er dichter an Harry ran.

Draco hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl mehr, aber es mussten bereits Stunden vergangen sein. Sie waren ein paar Mal abgebogen und folgten immer noch den Spuren des Pferdes.

Es war noch dunkler geworden. Draco hatte furchtbare Angst, absoluten Hunger und war todmüde. Alles in allem ging es ihm dreckig und mies. Auch Harry war merklich langsamer geworden.

'Ich will auf keinen Fall hier im Wald schlafen! Hier gibt es bestimmt gefährliche Tiere und alles ist so dreckig. Ich will einfach ins Bett! Soll das blöde Vieh doch alleine nach Hause gehen!'

Gerade als Draco diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen wollt, sahen sie vor sich Licht.

Als sie näher kamen erkannten sie auch, woher das kam: Vor ihnen lag der Sonnenhof! Sie waren im Kreis gegangen und der Hof war nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt.

"Gott sei Dank!", sagte Harry erleichtert und Draco stimmte ihm gedanklich voll und ganz zu.

Sie waren kaum auf dem Bauernhof angekommen, als Carola ihnen auch schon entgegen lief.

"Seit ihr denn völlig wahnsinnig?! Wo seit ihr nur so lange gewesen? Es ist schon lange nach Mitternacht und ihr treibt euch noch immer allein im Wald rum!", rief sie ihnen zu und sah wirklich besorgt aus. Hinter ihr stand angebunden an einer Stange Starrunner und aß in aller Ruhe Heu.

Draco seufzte und meinte dann zu Carola, dass er nur noch ins Bett wolle. Sie nickte zwar, aber ihr Gesichtausdruck machte deutlich, dass diese "Nachtwanderung" noch Ärger geben würde.

Langsam schleppten Harry und Draco sich hoch in ihr Zimmer. Draco fiel einfach auf sein Bett. Weder spürte er die Feder in seinem Rücken noch hörte er das Summen der wieder angreifenden Mücken. Er schlief sofort ein, völlig fertig.

**TBC**


	8. Kapitel 8

_Vielen Dank spiritofair, Rosifer und Vanillia, liebe Grüße auch an alle Schwarzleser! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, bis bald_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 8**

Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Es war schon ziemlich hell und er fühlte sich das erste Mal seit drei Tagen wirklich ausgeschlafen. Draco lächelte. Vielleicht würde es nun endlich besser werden und er konnte wenigstens nachts entspannen.

Er bewegte sich leicht und wollte aufstehen, fiel dann aber frustriert ins Bett zurück. Schon bei dieser minimalen Bewegung hatte das Jucken wieder angefangen!

Er fluchte leise und stand dann doch endgültig auf. Harry saß neben ihm schon aufrecht im Bett.

"Morgen", begrüßte Draco ihn und sah dann einen verräterischen roten Fleck auf seiner Wange.

'Ja! Endlich hat Potter auch einen Mückenstich! Sein Glück lässt ihn also auch irgendwann im Stich und die Mücken können jetzt alle schön zu ihm rüber fliegen!'

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging Draco ins Bad. Endlich war er nicht mehr der einzige Pechpilz auf diesem Hof. Seine Laune war wahrlich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Natürlich hielt diese Hochstimmung nicht lange. Carola begrüßte sie schon mit einem äußerst strengen Gesichtsausdruck und hielt ihnen dann eine ewig lange Predigt, wie sie es denn wagen konnten überhaupt alleine in den Wald zu gehen und das noch nachts!

"Wenn Starrunner nicht den Weg nach hause gefunden hätte währt ihr sicher noch ewig rumgeirrt!"

'Wenn dieses blöde Vieh nicht weggerannt wäre, hätten wir gar nicht in den blöden Wald gehen müssen!'

"Als Strafe für eure Unvernunft werdet ihr heute den ganzen Tag das Haus sauber machen. Auch für das Mittagessen seid ihr heute zuständig."

* * *

So verbrachten sie also den ganzen Tag mit Putzen und Aufräumen. 

'Ich, ein Malfoy muss diesen Idioten ihren Dreck weg machen, dass ist einfach unerhört! Wie kann sie es wagen mir eine solche Aufgabe zu geben nur weil ihr blödes Vieh weggerannt ist! Ich will endlich wieder zu normalen Menschen!'

Zum Mittag zauberten die beiden ganz wunderbare und kulinarisch besondere ... Nudeln. Carola lächelte immerhin und fragte ganz erstaunt, woher denn das besondere Aroma kam. Draco guckte schnell zu Boden und Harry grinste breit.

‚Wehe er sagt jetzt was', dachte Draco und wurde rot, ‚ich fand es gar nicht so schlimm, dass die Nudeln ein bisschen angebrannt sind. Das ist halt mein ganz persönlicher, nun ja, Charme. '

Nach dem Essen wuschen Harry und Draco gemeinsam ab und so sehr Draco sich auch anfangs wehrte, sie kamen ins Gespräch.

„Ob wir Dumbledore für diesen Erziehungsurlaub verklagen können?", fragte Harry und grinste Draco an.

„Bestimmt! Zu mindestens wegen Juckmittelvergiftung dürften wir das durchkriegen", antwortete Draco und guckte mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf seine zerstochene Hand.

Harry lachte nur und dann begannen die beiden über Carola und den gesamten Hof zu lästern.

„Und mal ehrlich, wozu braucht man diese dämlichen Ziegen?", fragte Draco und verzog das Gesicht.

„Na sonst fühlt sich der absolute Held Starrunner so alleine!", antwortete Harry und tat so, als würde er sich vor einem großen Helden verneigen.

Die beiden lachten schallend auf und hörten erst wieder auf zu lachen, als Carola rein kam, um nach ihnen zu gucken. Sie sagte nichts dazu, runzelte aber verwundert die Stirn.

* * *

Carola hatte ihnen für den Rest des Nachmittags freigegeben und Draco hatte beschlossen, noch einen Hilferuf an seinen Vater zu schicken. Er setzte sich also an den Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben. Immer wieder guckte er dabei aus dem Fenster und auf die Weide, wo Starrunner in aller Ruhe graste. Draco verstand einfach nicht, was man an solchen Viechern gut finden konnte. Sie sahen nicht einmal gut aus. 

Draco seufzte und las dann seinen Brief noch einmal durch.

_Lieber Vater,_

_vielleicht hast du meinen ersten Brief einfach nicht erhalten oder du hältst mein Problem nicht für dringend genug. Der Grund für dein bisheriges Nichtstun ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich will hier weg! Das Essen ist furchtbar, die Mücken werden mich bald vollständig ausgesaugt haben und die Muggel machen mich wahnsinnig. Am Samstag sollen auch noch viele kleine Bälger kommen, die hier freiwillig ihre Ferien verbringen wollen. Samstag ist, wie dir vielleicht entgangen ist, schon in zwei Tagen und ich wäre hier gerne weg, bevor die Horde der Verrückten anrückt._

_Also sprich bitte endlich mit unseren Anwälten oder hol mich meinetwegen auch persönlich ab, Hauptsache du tust IRGENDETWAS!_

_dein dich ehrender Sohn_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ja, der Brief war perfekt. Natürlich war es äußerst respektlos, dass Draco so an seinen eigenen Vater schrieb, aber der Zweck heiligte ja bekanntermaßen die Mittel. Da konnte man ruhig mal die erlernten Manieren vergessen.

„Furchtbar ich lasse bereits nach! Wenn das so weiter geht, bin ich bald ein völliges Weichei, oder noch schlimmer: ein Gryffindor. NEIN! Ich werde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Ich bin stark!"

„Und du führst doch Selbstgespräche! Ich hab 's dir ja gesagt."

Mit einem Schrei sprang Draco auf und wirbelte herum. Die Drehung an sich hätte schon äußerst lächerlich ausgesehen, aber der wegrutschende Stuhl, der ihn mit umwarf, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf.

Draco lag also schon wieder in einer äußerst peinlichen Position vor Harry auf dem Boden und fluchte.

‚Scheiße! Das hat echt wehgetan ... na ja ... wenigstens bin ich diesmal nicht nackt. '

Harry sagte zum Glück nichts dazu, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass es jetzt Abendbrot gibt", sagte Harry und drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

Draco stand immer noch fluchend auf und gab den Brief der Eule, die Carola ihm gegeben hatte.

Das Abendbrot war ohne weitere Vorkommnisse von statten gegangen und trotzdem sie an diesem Tag nichts wirklich Anstrengendes gemacht hatten, war Draco ziemlich fertig. Eigentlich wollte er nach dem Duschen einfach nur noch ins Bett fallen. Plötzlich hielt Harry ihm jedoch eine Spraydose hin.

Draco sah ihn erstaunt und fragend an und Harry zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Anfangs fand ich es ja noch ganz lustig, dass du mit den Mücken solche Probleme hast, aber langsam sieht das wirklich gefährlich. Das Spray hier hält sie zwar nicht vollständig ab, aber nach dem ersten Stich sterben sie an dem Gift und das ist doch schon mal was, oder?", meinte Harry nur und legte sich ins Bett.

Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an. es gab ein Mittel gegen diese Biester? Wenn er das früher gewusste hätte, hätte er nicht so leiden müssen und würde nicht so furchtbar aussehen.

‚Bin ich jetzt wütend auf Potter, dass er mir das Spray nicht früher gegeben hat oder dankbar, weil ich es wenigstens jetzt habe? ', fragte Draco sich gedanklich und sprühte sich gleichzeitig ein.

Kaum lag er im Bett, hörte er wieder das vertraute Summen, was kurz abbrach, weil die Mücke zu stach. Draco musste unweigerlich grinsen.

Mit dem äußerst glücklichen Gedanken ‚Verreck doch dran du Biest! ', schlief er schließlich ein.

TBC


	9. Kapitel 9

_Vielen Dank an zissy und spiritofair! Viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel, eure Sarista_

**Kapitel 9**

Langsam ging Draco runter zum Frühstück und streckte sich immer wieder. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ungewohnt glücklich und tatsächlich lächelte er richtig. Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen. Natürlich war die nervige Feder immer noch da, aber zu mindest die Mücken störten ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte zwar zwei oder drei neue Stiche, aber der Gedanke, dass dadurch auch zwei oder drei Mücken krepiert waren, machte ihn glücklich.

Das zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er wirklich ausgeschlafen hatte, ließ ihn beinahe glücklich Summen.

Harry guckte ihn dann auch mehr als verwundert an.

Dracos gute Laune hielt sogar noch vor, bis Carola ihnen ihre Aufgabe für den Vormittag erklärte.

"Ihr werdet heute wieder aktiv auf dem Hof mithelfen. Das Dach des Pferdestalls ist an einigen Stellen nicht mehr ganz dicht und ihr müsst das ausbessern. Alfred wird euch wieder helfen."

* * *

Eine viertel Stunde später stand Draco an der Stallwand und sah auf eine furchtbar wackelige Leiter. Da sollte er hoch klettern?

'Wenn ich mir was breche, werde ich Dumbledore auf lebenslänglich Askaban verklagen lassen! ', dachte Draco und versuchte sich einzureden, dass er gar keine Angst haben brauchte. Carola war eine Zauberin, dann war Alfred bestimmt auch magisch und konnte ihn im Notfall retten.

Langsam stieg Draco die Leiter hoch und zwang sich selbst, nicht nach unten zu gucken. Als er oben halbwegs sicher auf dem Dach stand, sah er aber doch zur Erde.

„Oh Merlin hilf!", rief er ängstlich aus und trat schnell zwei Schritte zurück. Dabei verlor er selbstverständlich das Gleichgewicht und wäre wohl gestürzt, wenn Alfred ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Du rufst eine Sagengestalt an, wenn du Hilfe brauchst?", fragte Alfred ihn erstaunt und Draco wurde noch flauer im Magen.

‚So viel zum Thema Magier! ', dachte er und versuchte seine zitternden Beine zu beruhigen.

* * *

Draco saß mittlerweile auf dem Dach und fühlte sich wenigstens etwas sicherer. Harry stand immer noch unten, mit beiden Beinen auf sicherem Boden. Er hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, die Bretter zur Ausbesserung des Daches nach oben zu werfen. Draco hingegen sollte die ordentlich platzierten Bretter festnageln, weil er diese Aufgabe beim Zaun ja auch schon übernommen hatte. Allerdings erinnerte er sich noch zu gut, an den Ausgang dieser Arbeit, sein Daumen tat eigentlich immer noch weh.

Draco seufzte und begann dann zu arbeiten. Die Arbeit war allerdings mehr als monoton und seine Gedanken schweiften schnell ab.

'Vielleicht sollte ich Vater noch mal schreiben. Die Eule dürfte ihn zwar noch nicht mal bei ihm angekommen sein, aber zwei Briefe können ja auch nicht schaden. Oder doch lieber einen Heuler? Bloß wo soll ich in dieser Einöde einen Heuler herbekommen? Und vielleicht ist Vater auch - Ups! '

Draco hatte mit dem Hammer zu schnell ausgeholt und er war ihm aus der Hand gerutscht. Selbstverständlich blieb er nicht auf dem Dach liegen, sondern rutschte stattdessen über den Rand, direkt auf Harry zu. Dieser duckte sich mit einem Schrei gerade noch so weg und der Hammer fiel klirrend neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", schrie Harry, kaum dass er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.

„Ähm, tut mir leid, das war wirklich keine Absicht." Draco sah schnell vor sich auf das Brett und spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Es war ihm wirklich peinlich, dass ausgerechnet ihm wieder ein solches Missgeschick passiert war.

„Am besten tauscht ihr einfach die Aufgaben und beruhigt euch beide wieder. Die monotone Arbeit hat euch wohl zu sehr gelangweilt", versuchte Alfred zu schlichten und sah dabei äußerst besorgt aus. Man hatte ihn gewarnt, dass die beiden im Streit schon mal gerne ganze Zimmer zerstörten. Er konnte sich das zwar beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, aber man musste ja nichts riskieren.

Draco ging sofort auf den Vorschlag ein und kletterte hastig die Leiter runter. Harry sah ihn zwar böse an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

Die ersten paar Versuche im Bretterwerfen waren zwar noch etwas ungenau und Alfred wäre beim Versuch sie zu fangen beinahe vom Dach gefallen, aber generell lief die Arbeit ganz gut. Sie war zwar nicht viel spannender als das Festnageln, aber das hatte Draco auch nicht erwartet.

Er war gerade vollständig in die Arbeit vertieft, als ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten anstieß und schnaubte. Draco guckte sich schnell um und sah sich direkt Starrunner gegenüber.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei warf er das Brett, was er gerade in der Hand hielt in die Luft und trat gleichzeitig erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Alfred und Harry hatten sich gerade erstaunt zu ihm umgedreht, da fiel Draco auch schon das Brett auf den Kopf.

Er zuckte zusammen und fiel dann einfach um.

* * *

Als Draco erwachte, hatte er furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und wurde durch viel zu helles Licht geblendet. Nur mühsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Er lag in einem relativ bequemen Bett und der gesamte Raum war in weiß und grün gestrichen.

‚Bin ich etwa in einem Krankenzimmer?', fragte er sich gedanklich selbst, ‚ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auf diesem Bauernhof so was gibt.'

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein weiß gekleideter Mann kam rein.

„Ach, Sie sind wieder aufgewacht, dass ist gut. Ihre Familie hat sich schon große Sorgen um Sie gemacht, aber das Brett war ja auch ziemlich schwer, nicht wahr?" Während er das sagte, lächelte der Mann ununterbrochen.

„Meine Familie?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

Der Mann nickte nur und ging dann raus. Kurz darauf kamen Carola und Harry rein.

„Oh Gott, Draco, was machst du denn bloß? Du kannst dir doch nicht einfach so ein Brett auf den Kopf werfen. Da hätte sonst was passieren können. Zum Glück ist es ja nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Die Ärzte wollen dich natürlich trotzdem über Nacht hier behalten. Ach du Ärmster, bist auch ganz blass", rief Carola ihm schon entgegen bevor sie den Raum überhaupt ganz betreten hatte.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihn gleich umarmen wollen, aber sie setzte sich dann doch nur an seine Seite.

„Wir müssen jetzt auch gleich los, du hast die Besuchszeit leider verschlafen, aber wir kommen dich dann morgen Mittag abholen, ja?"

Draco nickte wie betäubt und versuchte gleichzeitig die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu verstehen. Er sollte über Nacht hier bleiben? Das hatten die Ärzte gesagt?

‚Ich bin doch nicht etwa in einem dieser, wie hießen die noch gleich, Krankenhäuser der Muggel? Oh Merlin! Wer weiß, was ich mir hier alles für Krankheiten holen kann?! '

Bevor Draco jedoch protestieren konnte, waren Harry und Carola schon gegangen und er blieb allein in dem Krankenhauszimmer zurück.

TBC


	10. Kapitel 10

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair und zissy! Einen schönen zweiten Advent allen Lesern generell und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, Sarista_

****

**Kapitel 10**

Draco versuchte angestrengt das aufsteigende Gefühl von Einsamkeit zu unterdrücken. Warum sollte es ihn auch in irgendeiner Weise stören, endlich mal wieder ganz alleine zu sein, genau, endlich! Verzweifelt redete er sich ein, dass das komische Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ganz bestimmt etwas anderes war als Einsamkeit.

'Ich vermisse diese Idioten ja schließlich nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil, bin ich heil froh endlich mal weg zu sein von diesen lärmenden und trotteligen Idioten.'

Draco überlegte angestrengt, was das Gefühl denn dann bedeuten könnte.

'Das liegt bestimmt an dem Essen. Ja, genau! Das schreckliche Muggelessen, was ich vorhin essen musste, hat bestimmt für eine Magenverstimmung gesorgt und deswegen habe ich jetzt ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Hoffentlich wird das nicht noch schlimmer, was ja bei Muggelsachen zu befürchten ist.'

Zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung lehnte Draco sich entspannt zurück und guckte an die Decke. Jetzt war da nur noch die Frage, was um alles in der Welt er den ganzen Abend lang machen sollte, so ganz allein in diesem Krankenzimmer. Zum wiederholten Mal guckte Draco sich in dem Raum um, etwas wirklich Aufregendes konnte er immer noch nicht entdecken.

Neben seinem eigenen Bett standen da noch zwei weitere Betten, beide nicht belegt. Gegenüber stand ein ziemlich großer Schrank, der allerdings leer war, das hatte Draco schon vor einer ganzen Weile getestet. Ansonsten gab es nur noch so einen komischen schwarzen Kasten, der in einer ebenfalls ziemlich merkwürdigen Vorrichtung an der Wand gegenüber hing. Draco fragte sich erneut, was das wohl sein konnte, sicher ein Gerät der Muggel.

Draco seufzte und drehte sich um. Ohne diesen Idioten von Dumbledore wäre er jetzt nicht hier, stattdessen könnte er in Hogwarts sein und seine Zeit sinnvoll verbringen. Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachte Draco damit sich grausame Strafen für den verrückten Schulleiter und seine dämlichen Gryffindors auszudenken, aber auch das konnte ihn nicht ewig beschäftigen.

Er seufzte noch mal und drehte sich wieder um, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Neben dem Arzt kam ein junger Mann ins Zimmer, der deutlich hinkte und auch einen Verband um seinen Arm hatte.

"Du legst dich jetzt in aller Ruhe hin, Kai und bleibst auch hier. Dein Körper hat die Pause mit Sicherheit bitter nötig", sagte der Arzt zu dem Jungen und schob ihn zu dem Bett neben Dracos. Wie es schien, widerwillig setzte der Junge sich und ließ sich von dem Arzt auch zum Hinlegen bewegen.

Der Arzt warf ihm noch einen strengen Blick zu und lächelte Draco kurz an, dann verließ er den Raum. Die Tür war noch nicht ganz zu, als der Junge, Kai, dem Arzt hinterher die Zunge rausstreckte und laut schnaubte.

"Idiot! Als könnte er mich wirklich hier festhalten!", murmelte Kai und wollte gerade weiter reden, als sein Blick auf Draco fiel, "Haben sie dich auch zum ausruhen verdonnert?"

"Mehr oder weniger", antwortete Draco und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er überhaupt mit diesem Muggel sprach.

"Ach, du meinst das Prinzip, Halb zogen sie ihn, halb sank er hin? Ja, das versteh ich. Es ist zwar verdammt langweilig hier, aber wenigstens schön warm und das Essen ist fabelhaft."

"Na, wenn du meinst", meinte Draco leise und wollte sich schon wieder um drehen, als sein Gegenüber plötzlich aufstand und ihm die Hand hinstreckte.

"Hi, ich bin Kai und du?"

"Draco"

"Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Draco. Also weswegen bist du hier? Du scheinst gar keinen Verband zu haben", fragte Kai neugierig und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

"Ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Prügelei oder Alkoholunfall?", fragte Kai daraufhin und grinste ihn an.

"Weder noch, eher ein Arbeitsunfall", antwortete Draco mit deutlich entrüstetem Unterton.

"Schon gut, schon gut." Kai lachte und stand dann auf. Er ging zu diesem merkwürdigen Kasten an der Wand und drückte auf einen Knopf. Plötzlich erschien auf der vorher schwarzen Fläche ein Bild.

"Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn wir den Fernseher anmachen. Ohne das Ding stirbt man hier vor Langeweile. Hast du eine bestimmte Lieblingsserie?", fragte Kai und setzte sich wieder hin.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte immer noch ganz erstaunt auf den Bildschirm, das war fantastisch!

„Wie hast du dich eigentlich so zugerichtet?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte Kai die Frage wieder zum Lachen. „Ich habe mich mit ein paar Typen angelegt, die blöderweise in deutlicher Überzahl waren. Ich kann zwar vieles, aber allmächtig bin ich dann doch nicht. Also wollte ich mich schnell vom Acker machen. Dabei war ich ein bisschen zu schnell und zwei Kreuzungen weiter bin ich dann gestürzt. Der liebe Chefarzt meinte ich hatte Glück, nichts gebrochen, nur ein paar Schürfwunden. Aber weil ich hier praktisch Dauergast bin, wollte er mich noch eine Nacht festhalten."

Draco guckte wieder zum Fernseher und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er da sah. Allerdings, so sehr ihn die Bilder an sich auch begeisterten, konnte die Geschichte, die dahinter stand nicht wirklich überzeugen. Das schien Kai auch so zu sehen, denn bald sprach er Draco wieder an und die beiden unterhielten sich den ganzen Abend.

Trotzdem Draco sich sehr bemühte, trat er natürlich in das ein oder andere Fettnäpfchen, aber er rettete sich damit, dass er meinte, nicht aus der Gegend zu sein. Tatsächlich hatte er beim Erzählen und Rumalbern mit Kais dann auch jede Menge Spaß, bis die Gespräche langsam verebbten.

* * *

Draco drehte sich noch einmal gemütlich in dem weichen Bett um und kuschelte sich in die Decke, als eine penetrante Stimme ihn weckte.

„Die Herren aufwachen! Geschlafen wird hier nicht bis zum Mittag! Das ist kein Erholungszentrum für missratene Jugendliche, sondern ein Krankenhaus. Aufsetzten, sonst gibt es kein Frühstück und stattdessen eine Runde Joggen ums Haus. Kai, ich habe das Gemurmel zwar nicht verstanden, aber eine Wiederholung bringt dich um dein Frühstück!"

Mürrisch setzte Draco sich auf und sah sich verschlafen um. Zwischen ihren Betten stand eine dicke, ganz in weiß gekleidete Frau. Sie hielt zwei Tabletts in ihren Händen, voll mit Essen. Eines davon stellte sie Draco vor die Nase. So hatte sie eine Hand frei um Kai die Decke weg zu ziehen. Der grummelte, gab sich dann aber geschlagen und setzte sich auf.

„Lasst es euch schmecken, Jungs. Ich hole es in einer halben Stunde wieder ab."

Kai grummelte nur noch mehr, aß aber doch, als die Krankenschwester aus dem Raum war.

Den Vormittag verbrachten die beiden damit, diverse Sendungen zu gucken, Talkshows, wie Draco nun wusste, und sich über sie lustig zu machen. Draco tat schon regelrecht der Bauch weh vor Lachen. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, er fand es schon schade, als er kurz nach elf Uhr von Harry und Carola abgeholt wurde.

Während die beiden vor der Tür warteten, bis er sich angezogen hatte, gab Kai ihm noch einen Zettel mit einer Adresse und einer langen Nummer mit.

„Ruf mich doch einfach mal an. Du bist ja noch eine Weile hier, man sieht sich da bestimmt noch mal, oder?"

Draco nickte nur und ging dann aus dem Raum, lächelte Kai noch zum Abschied zu.

‚Dumbledore hat mich völlig versaut, jetzt freunde ich mich schon mit einem Muggel an! Scheiße! ', dachte Draco und grinste doch, als er an den Vormittag zurück dachte.

TBC


	11. Kapitel 11

_Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass das so ewig gedauert hat, ich gelobe Besserung! Vielen dank an spiritofair und auch an all die unhöflichen Schwarzleser ; )_

_Sarista_

Kapitel 11

Das Grinsen verging ihm allerdings schnell, als er sah, worin sie zum Bauernhof zurück fahren würden: ein Auto. Dieses sah wahrlich so alt aus, dass Draco bezweifelte, das es ohne Magie überhaupt fahren konnte. Ruckartig wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen und die Fahrt bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

'Oh mein Gott!', dachte Draco panisch und krallte sich dann ganz spontan an dem neben ihm sitzenden Harry fest.

'Scheiß auf Peinlichkeit, Hauptsache überleben!'

Carola schien den Führerschein noch nicht besonders lange zu haben. Sie fuhr für Dracos Geschmack eindeutig zu schnell und bremste auch vor den Kurven nicht ab. Draco wusste wahrlich nicht viel über Muggelfortbewegung, aber fuhren die nicht normalerweise links?

So peinlich ihm das später auch war, beim Abbiegen auf den Holperweg zum Bauernhof hatte er kurz aufgeschrieen. Draco zitterte beim Aussteigen am ganzen Leib und fühlte sich mehr als nur zerzaust.

'Gott sei Dank!'

Wankend ging er von dieser Höllenmaschine weg und in Richtung der sicheren Tür zum Haupthaus. Sofort war Carola an seiner Seite und sagte mit vor Mitleid geradezu triefender Stimme:

"Ach du Ärmster, zitterst ja immer noch, das kommt bestimmt von der Gehirnerschütterung. Sollen wir dich vielleicht wieder ins Krankenhaus zurück fahren? So ganz warst du wohl doch noch nicht wieder fit."

Panisch sah Draco sie an, schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf und flüchtete dann ins Haus. Er nahm sich fest vor mit allen möglichen Mitteln gegen eine weitere Autofahrt zu kämpfen.

Zum Mittag hatte Carola ihnen Nudeln gemacht und sie versuchte alles, um Draco wieder "aufzupäppeln", wie sie es nannte. Also füllte sie ihm drei Mal nach und die letzte Portion kippte er sogar unauffällig auf Harrys Teller um sie nicht essen zu müssen. Die darauf folgenden Proteste des Gryffindors ignorierte er einfach. Sollte sie doch ihn mästen.

Direkt nach dem Mittag verkündete Carola ihnen, dass sie bei der Begrüßung einer Ferienkindergruppe helfen sollten. Sie sagte zwar nichts mehr dazu, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass sie nach dem Vorfall am Dach, den beiden lieber keine gefährlichen, handwerklichen Aufgaben überlassen wollte und sei es zur Sicherheit aller anderen.

Also standen Harry und Draco pünktlich um 15 Uhr auf dem Hof bereit und sahen zu, wie ein Bus mit circa vierzig Kindern zwischen zehn und achtzehn Jahren ankam. Die Kinder wirkten ja eigentlich nicht weiter gefährlich, aber Draco ahnte einfach mal aus Gewohnheit das Schlimmste, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Tatsächlich begann aber alles ganz harmlos und die neuen Gäste stiegen relativ gesittet aus dem Bus aus. Carola stand die ganze Zeit breit lächelnd daneben und klatschte beinahe in die Hände vor Freude, als endlich alle Kinder vor ihr standen.

"Herzlich willkommen auf dem Sonnenhof! Ihr werdet bestimmt ganz tolle Ferien hier verbringen und ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon genauso darauf wie ich!"

Sie redete noch ganz euphorisch weiter und Draco musste sich leicht wegdrehen, damit man ihm das Grinsen nicht ansah, wie konnte eine Person alleine nur so ... so ... aufgedreht und komisch sein?

'Ob wohl alle Muggel so komisch sind? Vater hatte mich ja gewarnt, aber die meisten sind doch eher normale Menschen. Kai wirkte auch nicht so verrückt, ob der wohl noch im Krankenhaus liegt?'

Plötzlich wedelte eine Hand vor seinen Augen und erschrocken wich Draco einen Schritt zurück.

"Erde an Draco, hörst du mich?", fragte Harry ihn grinsend und wedelte weiter.

"Hast du irgendeinen Schade Potter? Natürlich höre ich dich, auch wenn mein Leben ohne diesen Umstand bestimmt bedeutend schöner wäre", sagte Draco schnell und versuchte das Augenverdrehen von Harry zu ignorieren.

'Gut so, gib 's ihm! Das mit dem freundlich sein hat schon viel zu lange angehalten!', sprach er sich selbst gut zu und drehte sich wieder zu Carola.

"Ich sagte gerade", wandte Carola sich direkt an Draco, "dass ihr zwei den Kindern jetzt am besten die Ställe zeigt und sie überall rumführt. Unbedingt müsst ihr ihnen auch Starrunner zeigen, sie haben schon so viel von ihm gehört. Aber nicht wieder weglaufen, ja?" Sie zwinkerte ihn ganz komisch an.

'Sind meine Gesichtszüge so sehr entgleist wie ich befürchte, oder kam mir das nur so vor? Scheiße!'

„Am besten zuerst hier lang", meinte Harry und ging voraus. Draco folgte ihm langsam und verbot sich selbst erleichtert zu sein, dass Harry die Führung übernahm.

‚Ein Malfoy ist niemals froh, wenn ein Potter die Führung übernimmt, das ist jawohl klar! '

„Hmm, genau!"

„Was sagst du Malfoy?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Hörst du schon wieder Stimmen?", fragte Draco nicht ganz schlagfertig zurück.

„Wir haben das auch gehört", erklang es plötzlich hinter Draco und erschrocken drehte er sich um. Da stand ein kleines Mädchen, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte ihn über die runter gerutschte Brille böse an.

Draco schluckte krampfhaft und ging dann einfach weiter, bloß schnell weg.

Draco gähnte verhalten und bewegte seinen linken Fuß leicht, nur um zu gucken, ob er noch lebte, so sicher war er sich da nicht mehr.

Vor ihm stand eine Gruppe von Kindern und lauschte begeistert einem endlos langen Vortrag von Carola über die Vorteile von irgendeiner neuen Reit- und Trainingstechnik, zum Einschlafen langweilig!

Zum wohl hundertsten Mal fragte Draco sich, warum um alles in der Welt er sich diesen Mist anhörte.

‚Ach ja, ich wollte mich vorm Abwaschen nach dem Abendbrot drücken. Ob Potter wohl gut alleine zurecht kommt? '

Er grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie Harry jetzt wohl auf ihn fluchen würde. Es ging ihm gerade wieder richtig gut, als ihn etwas anstubste. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in zwei schwarze Augen und einen ziemlich großen Pferdekopf.

Schreiend wich Draco zurück und rutschte dadurch auf dem Stallboden auf. Mit einer bizarren Drehung landete er auf dem Boden und schlug mit dem Rucken auf.

‚Scheiße! ', dachte er noch und ihm wurde gerade schwarz vor Augen, als er Carola nach sich rufen hörte.

‚Jetzt mach bloß nicht schlapp Draco', redete er sich selbst gut zu, ‚sonst fährt die Verrückte dich wieder ins Krankenhaus! Bloß nicht schlapp machen! ' Stöhnend richtete Draco sich auf.

„Oh mein Gott! Was machst du bloß immer? Armer Junge. Soll ich dich lieber wieder ins Krankenhaus fahren?", fragte Carola besorgt.

„Nein!", rief Draco schnell und er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er total panisch klang.

Schnell richtete er sich auf und bekämpfte die aufsteigende Übelkeit. Er ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen zum Haus. Kaum war er drin, kam ihm schon Harry entgegen.

„Ist alles ok? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus."

Draco antwortete ihm nicht, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er fiel vorne über, Harry direkt in die Arme.

„Draco!"

TBC


	12. Kapitel 12

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair und zissy, sorry dass es diesmal keine Reviewantwort gab, FFnet spinnt irgendwie, beim nächsten Mal wieder. Viel Spaß allen Lesern mit dem neuen Kapitel, bis demnächst_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 12**

Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Er blinzelte leicht und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Das war definitiv nicht sein Schlafsaal. Oder hatte Blaise vielleicht wieder ohne Sinn und Verstand um dekoriert?

'Diesmal werde ich ihm dafür wehtun, obwohl es wenigstens nicht wieder alles pink ist.'

Mürrisch drehte Draco sich noch mal um und sah genau in die strahlend grünen Augen von Harry Potter, der auf dem Bett gegenüber saß.

'Ach ja, da war noch was...'

Er seufzte und drehte sich schnell wieder um.

'Vielleicht hat er gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach bin.'

"Du brauchst nicht so tun, als ob die schläfst, ich weiß dass du wach bist", sprach Harry ihn dann auch gleich an. 'Scheiße!'

"Komm schon Malfoy. Es ist kurz nach 13 Uhr. Ich finde du kannst langsam aufstehen."

'Kam mir gleich so hell hier vor. Wenn ich eh schon so lange geschlafen habe, kommt es auf ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nicht an.' Zufrieden mit sich selbst kuschelte Draco sich in die Decke.

"Soll ich Carola etwa sagen, dass es dir doch noch nicht besser geht und dass sie dich lieber wieder ins Krankenhaus fahren sollte?"

Draco konnte Harrys Grinsen beinahe hören und egal wie sehr er sich im Nachhinein auch dafür hassen würde: er stand sofort auf und so schnell hatte er sich noch nie fertig gemacht.

* * *

Nachdem Draco noch schnell etwas gegessen hatte, fand er sich mit Harry zusammen im Hof wieder. Ihm war ganz flau im Magen und er hatte das brennende Gefühl irgendwas vergessen zu haben, nur was?

"Ach, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte Carola sie sofort strahlend, "Ich habe eure Pferde schon gesattelt und der Platz ist auch bereit."

"Wofür?", fragte Draco und schob seine zitternde Stimme auf den Unfall von gestern. Was hatte er nur vergessen?

"Na für eure erste Reitstunde."

'Scheiße, DAS habe ich vergessen! Schnell weg!'

So gut Draco sich auch sonst unter Kontrolle hatte, diesmal führte er den Gedanken einfach aus, drehte sich um und ging. Er kam natürlich nicht weit, weil Carola ihn schnell eingeholt hatte und zurück drängte.

"Nichts da! Ihr seit hier um auch was zu lernen und das Reiten wird dir Spaß machen, du wirst schon sehen."

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein! Auf gar keinen Fall steige ich auf eine dieser Bestien! Nein!"

Während Draco sich strampelnd gegen Carola wehrte, schob sie ihn immer dichter zu dem beängstigend großen Monster von Pferd. Alles Wehren half nichts und nachdem Draco die bereits grinsenden Kinder um den Platz bemerkt hatte, riss er sich dann doch zusammen.

'Ich lasse mich nicht von einem Pferd unterkriegen. Ich bin viel stärker! Nun nicht unbedingt größer, aber ... ich schaff das schon!'

Draco ging die letzten beiden Schritte zum Pferd ohne den Zwang durch Carola. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich einzureden, dass dieses Vieh gar nicht so groß und stark war, wie es wirkte. Langsam legte er die Hände oben auf den Sattel und hob sein linkes Bein zum Steigbügel. Er zitterte dabei so stark, dass er den Steigbügel zweimal verfehlte.

Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieß sich dann ab.

Dummerweise trat das Pferd genau zu der Zeit ungeduldig ein Stück vor. Für Dracos Gleichgewichtssinn war das definitiv zu viel und er fiel schreiend rückwärts, landete wieder hart auf dem Rücken.

"Scheiße!", rief er wütend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beschloss einfach liegen zu bleiben, bis der Erziehungsurlaub vorbei war.

"Ist alles ok?", fragte Harry ihn leise und kam zu ihm.

"Bestens, wonach sieht es denn auch sonst aus, Potter? Idiot!", antwortete Draco und schnaubte.

Plötzlich hielt Harry ihm seine Hand hin zum Aufhelfen. Draco war so überrascht von dem ehrlichen Lächeln Harrys, dass er das Angebot tatsächlich annahm.

Als er wieder auf den Beinen stand, verfluchte er diese Schwäche natürlich. Um sich nicht noch weiter zu blamieren, und um sich vom "Zurücklächeln" abzuhalten, ging er wieder zu dem Pferd und schaffte es diesmal ohne weitere Zwischenfälle halbwegs elegant aufzusteigen.

Draco lächelte triumphierend und wollte sich gerade entspannen, als das Pferd sich bewegte und einen Schritt nach vorne ging.

"Oh, was tut es?", rief Draco leicht panisch und klammerte sich fest. Neben ihm lachte Carola leise und griff dann nach dem Führungsstrick.

"Ganz ruhig, das wird schon werden. Entspann dich einfach."

So lächerlich Draco das auch selbst vorkam, während der geführten Runden entspannte er sich nach und nach und fühlte sich beinahe wohl auf dem Tier. Zumal Harry hinter ihm deutlich mehr Probleme zu haben schien, denn sein Pferd war wohl um einiges wilder als Dracos und wollte ständig antraben.

Gerade als Draco sich soweit entspannt hatte, dass er leicht lächeln konnte, hielt Carola das Pferd an.

"So jetzt machen wir mal ein paar Übungen, damit ihr die Pferde besser kennen lernt. Zuerst setzt ihr euch bitte rückwärts rauf, also einmal umdrehen und ganz ruhig dabei, die Pferde laufen schon nicht weg", sagte Carola und lächelte Draco aufmunternd an.

Ganz wohl war Draco nicht dabei, aber er begann vorsichtig mit der Übung.

* * *

Zusammengekauert lag er auf dem Bett und versuchte die letzten zwei Stunden einfach nur zu vergessen. Essen wollte er nicht und als vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet wurde, hätte er das auch am liebsten geschrieen. Er wollte nach Hause, einfach nur nach Hause.

"Ist alles ok?"

"Bestens, sieht man das etwa nicht, Malfoy? Was glaubst du denn?" Wütend drehte Harry sich um und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

"Ach komm schon, meine Ziegenbockeinlage war schlimmer und das Kunststück mit dem Brett war doch auch nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte Draco Harry und bezweifelte gleichzeitig seinen klaren Verstand. Warum tröstete er Harry?

Währendessen lachte Harry leise auf seinem Bett. Er drehte sich langsam zu Draco um und lächelte.

"Danke, aber was essen will ich trotzdem nicht."

"Das kann ich verstehen, aber ich werde dich leider umbringen müssen, wenn du mich noch zehn Minuten länger mit dieser furchtbar nervigen Frau alleine lässt." Draco zog eine Grimasse und imitierte dann Carolas hohe Stimme: "Ob es dem armen Harry wohl bald wieder besser geht, Draco? Er tut mir ja so leid! Es konnte ja auch keiner ahnen, dass die alte Stute Berlinda gerade bei seiner Drehung lostrabt und er runter fällt. Und ach nein auch noch in diese Pferdeäpfel, der Ärmste!" Draco tat so als würde er würgen und musste dann genau wie Harry lachen.

"Meinst du sie findet uns, wenn wir einfach hier oben bleiben?", fragte Harry immer noch lachend.

"Bestimmt nicht, wir verstecken uns einfach hinter den absolut modischen Vorhängen."

Lachend gingen die beiden zum Abendbrot runter.

TBC


	13. Kapitel 13

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair, zissy und Lyoness für die Reviews und an all die Schwarzleser fürs Lesen, ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß mit dem zugegebenermaßen sehr kurzen Kapitel_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 13**

Müde lehnte Draco sich gegen den Pfahl und gähnte herzhaft. Es war eindeutig zu früh um so euphorisch auf dem Hof rum zu rennen, erst recht nicht wegen diesen dämlichen Viechern. Er musste jedoch grinsen, als er sah wie eines der kleinen Mädchen verzweifelt versuchte ihr Pferd am Weglaufen zu hindern.

Carola deutete das wohl als Besserung seiner Laune und kam sofort freudestrahlend auf ihn zu.

"Na, bist du jetzt endlich wach? Du wirst bestimmt genauso viel Spaß an dem Ausritt haben, wie die anderen. Ist Harry noch oben?"

"Ja, der zieht sich noch an", sagte Draco, gähnte erneut und dachte dabei an Harry, der sich wohl gerade extra langsam anzog und dabei verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Nach dem Desaster gestern hatte er mit Sicherheit noch weniger Lust auf einen Ausritt als Draco, und das wollte wahrlich schon was heißen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry dann doch runter gekommen und ergab sich genau wie Draco in sein Schicksal. Sie beide standen neben ihren Tieren und versuchten verzweifelt nicht allzu ängstlich auszusehen.

‚Scheiße! Das Vieh ist definitiv zu groß und irgendwie schwankt es auch ziemlich, dabei sitze ich noch nicht mal drauf!' Draco versuchte krampfhaft nicht in die Richtung des schwankenden und wankenden Pferdes neben sich zu gucken. Dabei lächelte er zu Carola und zwang sich innerlich immer weiter zur Ruhe. Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht von einem dämlichen Tier unter kriegen!

Gerade als er sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte, kippte das Pferd neben ihm plötzlich um! Draco sprang schreiend zur Seite und stieß dabei Harry mit sich zu Boden. Sie beide brauchten eine Weile um sich wieder hoch zu rappeln und wurden dann noch fast von einer panischen Carola umgerannt. Diese rief irgendwas und kniete sich dann sofort hingebungsvoll neben das gestürzte Pferd.

Kaum wich bei Draco der erste Schock sah er das ganze recht optimistisch: ein umgekipptes Pferd ist gleich kein Pferd zum Reiten; kein Pferd zum Reiten ist gleich kein beängstigender Ausritt.

‚Perfekt!', dachte er triumphierend und musste sich ein Grinsen doch sehr mühsam verkneifen. So viel Glück konnte er eigentlich gar nicht haben, da kommt bestimmt noch was dazwischen…

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich Dracos Vorahnung bestätigt. Statt ihm einen Tag Ruhe zu gönnen, schaffte Carola ihm ein anderes Tier zur Seite, um genau zu sein: einen Esel!

„Ich werde niemals, NIEMALS auf einem Esel reiten! Ich bin ein Malfoy! Wir wurden auf Sänften getragen als ihr dämlichen Mu-.", Harrys Hand hinderte ihn am weiter schreien. Die Schüler sahen ihn ganz schockiert an oder lachten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Schnell zog Harry ihn zur Seite und hielt ihm weiter den Mund zu.

„Beruhig dich! Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, wenigstens ist der Esel nicht so riesig groß und er sieht auch nicht so aus, als würde er gleich weglaufen", redete Harry auf ihn ein.

‚Nicht so schlimm? Hat der einen Schaden?! Ich kann doch nicht auf einem bescheuerten Esel reiten! Das sieht schon auf Pferden äußerst dämlich aus, aber auf einem Esel?!' Während Draco all das dachte und sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind schmollend zurückzog, sagte er nichts weiter dazu. Irgendwie hatte Harry ja Recht, sein Verhalten war kindisch, ein bisschen zumindest.

Draco atmete tief durch und zählte gedanklich bis zehn. Dann nickte er Harry zu und ging langsam wieder zu dem Esel. Er war wirklich recht klein und wirkte nicht ganz so beängstigend wie die großen Pferde.

‚So ist es richtig Draco, immer schön positiv denken! Das Vieh ist nicht dämlich und peinlich, sondern hat nur eine annehmbare Größe, genau!' Er sprach sich weiter gedanklich zu und stieg langsam auf, es ging tatsächlich leichter als bei dem großen Pferd gestern und er war ausgesprochen froh, dass er sich nicht vor all den Kindern blamierte, zumindest nicht mehr als er es durch seinen Anfall sowieso schon getan hatte.

‚Auf in den Kampf!'

* * *

Gelangweilt guckte Draco zur Seite.

‚Nein, welche enorme Überraschung, wieder Wiesen!' Er gähnte herzhaft und versuchte sich etwas bequemer im Sattel hinzusetzen.

Dieser Ausritt war an Langeweile wirklich nicht mehr zu überbieten. Dadurch dass Draco keine Reiterfahrung hatte, musste er die ganze Zeit im langsamen Schritt am Ende der Gruppe bleiben. Die erfahrenen Reiter durften wenigstens ab und zu traben oder galoppieren. Sogar einige Hindernisse durften sie schon überspringen. All das konnte Draco nicht. Nun ja, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er auch keine große Lust sich alle Knochen bei einem Sprung über einen Baumstamm zu brechen, sein Esel konnte sicher sowieso nicht springen, aber es ging ums Prinzip!

Ums anders zu formulieren: Ihm war langweilig und er schmollte wie ein kleines Kind!

Demonstrativ gähnte Draco erneut und sah dabei genau in Carolas Richtung. Da diese zu beschäftigt war um auf ihn zu achten, schmollte er nur noch mehr. Daraufhin hörte er links hinter sich ein leises Lachen.

‚Jetzt lacht Potter mich auch noch aus! Scheiße!', dachte Draco und war kurz davor die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Ihm fiel zum Glück noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er dafür die Zügel hätte loslassen müssen, also lieber doch nicht.

„Das bringt nichts", meinte Harry und schloss zu ihm auf.

„Was bringt nicht?", fragte Draco und versuchte nicht allzu beleidigt zu klingen.

„Das Gähnen in ihre Richtung. Ich habe das die letzte halbe Stunde versucht, aber sie hat kein einziges Mal hergeguckt."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee? Wenn das so weiter geht, schlafe ich vor Langeweile auf diesem Vieh ein."

„Sei nicht so gemein, er hat auch eine Seele", antwortete Harry mit hoher Stimme, die der von Carola wirklich erstaunlich nah kam.

Draco grinste und drehte sich dann ganz zu Harry um. Lieber mit Harry Potter beschäftigen als vor Langeweile krepieren.

Auch wenn Draco es nie laut ausgesprochen hätte: die nächste halbe Stunde amüsierte er sich ganz gut, nicht zu letzt weil er mit Harry ganz wunderbar lästern konnte.

TBC


	14. Kapitel 14

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair, Lyoness und zissy. ich entschuldige mich (mal wieder) für die lange Wartezeit, bin mitten im Abi und da lässt sich nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben finden. Ich wünsche auf jeden Fall viel Spaß bei dem Kapitle, bis bald_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 14**

Mürrisch zog Draco den schweren Kasten zu den Decken. Weil er einer der wenigen männlichen Mitglieder dieser Reitgruppe war, musste er beim Schleppen der Verpflegung helfen, er als Malfoy!

Er zog die Kiste dann auch kein Stück weiter als nötig, ließ sich anschließend sofort auf die Decke fallen. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich düster grummelnd um.

Was die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer machte: Niemand beachtete sein Schmollen!

‚Das macht keinen Spaß, wenn niemand es merkt! Mist!', dachte Draco und grummelte ein bisschen lauter, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn endlich jemand beachtete. Das tat dann schließlich auch jemand, nur leider der Falsche.

„Du kannst aufhören zu schmollen, Carola ist in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt und bekommt sowieso nichts mit", sprach Harry ihn von der Seite an und ließ sich lächelnd neben ihm auf die Decke fallen.

„Ich schmolle gar nicht", erwiderte Draco schnell und ganz abgesehen davon, dass seine Stimme mehr als beleidigt klang, wurde er jetzt auch noch rot.

‚Peinlich, und das vor Potter!'

Harry grinste nur und griff dann nach dem Kartoffelsalat. Draco nahm das Gespräch auch nicht wieder auf, aß lieber um abzulenken.

* * *

Der Rückweg war fast geschafft, zumindest hoffte Draco das. Ihm tat mittlerweile alles weh: sein Hintern wegen diesem furchtbaren Reiten, sein linker Fuß weil er beim Absteigen bei einer Pause weggeknickt war, sein Rücken wegen der immer noch verkrampften Haltung und – was am schlimmsten war – sein Bauch vom ganzen Lachen mit Harry. Die beiden Hogwartsschüler amüsierten sich immer noch herrlich. Mit dem Lästern waren sie zwar schon fertig, aber irgendwie waren sie zu den Geschichten von Hogwarts übergegangen und auch da gab es einiges zu lachen.

Gerade erzählte Harry Draco, wie Nevilles Kröte auf einige der Erfindungen der Weasley-Zwillinge reagiert hatte und Draco fiel vor Lachen beinahe von seinem Esel. Sogar einige der anderen Reiter sahen sich zu ihnen um.

‚So ein Mist, ich amüsiere mich mit Potter!', dachte Draco während er weiter lachte und dabei schon zur nächsten Geschichte über Pansy ansetzte. Er würde es zwar nur ungern zugeben, aber er hatte wirklich Spaß mit Harry.

* * *

_Lieber Vater,_

_ich versuche wirklich dein permanentes Nichtstun nicht persönlich zu nehmen und informiere dich deswegen darüber, dass ich gegen alle Erwartungen immer noch lebe. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen, ich habe bisher sowohl die Kinder als auch den Bauernhof an sich überstanden. Ich lag allerdings bereits im Krankenhaus und wäre beinahe an schwerwiegenden, ganz und gar nicht von mir verschuldeten Verletzungen gestorben!_

_Ich habe mir aus den gegebenen Gründen eine andere Taktik überlegt um dich zum Handeln zu zwingen: ich werde ab jetzt deine ganze Erziehung über den Haufen werfen und alles tun um den Namen unserer Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen. Das heißt ich werde mich köstlich mit Potter amüsieren, Spaß mit den Muggeln haben und vielleicht treffe ich sogar den Jungen wieder, den ich im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt habe. Den könnte ich ja auch mal zu einem Familientreffen mitnehmen, das freut Großmutter sicher und diese große Freude wird sie ganz bestimmt an dir auslassen._

_Dein dich ehrender Sohn_

_Draco_

Zufrieden betrachtete Draco sein Werk. Sein Vater würde absolut ausrasten allein schon bei der Vorstellung an den Frevel, den Draco begehen würde und zugleich hatte er sich damit eine perfekte Erklärung für sein beinahe freundschaftliches Verhalten gegenüber Harry geliefert.

‚Und eine andere Erklärung werde ich nicht mal denken!', nahm Draco sich vor und ging runter zum Abendessen.

* * *

Draco öffnete langsam die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. Es war definitiv zu hell im Zimmer, da musste ihm jemand einen Streich spielen, oder?

‚Habe ich tatsächlich durch geschlafen? Ohne dreimaliges Aufwachen und ohne bereits um fünf Uhr von nervendem Vogelgekreische geweckt zu werden?'

Draco konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Leider war er schon wach genug, damit sein Hirn in normaler Geschwindigkeit und Gewohnheit arbeiten konnte, was nichts anderes hieß als, er sah schon wieder die negativen Aspekte: er hatte sich an den Sonnenhof gewöhnt! Langsam aber sicher stellte sich sein Körper auf dieses Leben ein.

„Nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut!", murmelte Draco und stand schnell auf um nicht weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

* * *

Seufzend schüttete Draco den Eimer aus und verzog zweifelnd die Stirn. Die Muggel machen ja immer sehr merkwürdige Dinge, aber dieses Fest war zweifellos das Merkwürdigste, was er je miterlebt hatte. Neptunfest, wer sich so was nur ausgedacht hatte!

Draco verbrachte jetzt bereits eine halbe Stunde damit dreckiges und mit lauter Blättern verschmutztes Wasser vom Tümpel neben dem Hof in ein riesiges aufgeblasenes Planschbecken zu schütten. Harry hatte ihm schon dreimal versucht zu erklären, was der Sinn davon war, aber so recht verstanden hatte Draco es immer noch nicht.

Harry grinste auf seine erneute Frage danach nur noch und drehte sich wieder weg.

„Vielleicht macht es einfach nur Spaß. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?", fragte er im Weggehen und lachte leise in sich hinein.

‚Dann halt nicht', dachte Draco beleidigt und ging wieder zum Tümpel. Er hoffte immer noch, dass er außer diesem Umfüllen nichts machen müsste. Harry hatten sie schon für eine andere Aufgabe mit eingebunden, das blieb Draco hoffentlich erspart.

* * *

Draco lehnte sich auf der Decke zurück und versuchte mühsam nicht laut loszulachen. Vor ihm saß einer der Stallburschen bemalt und mit Algen verziert auf einem großen Sessel und hielt eine Ansprache, in der er erklärte, warum er Neptun war und zu diesem Hof gekommen war. Neben ihm standen sechs Jugendliche, alle nicht weniger lustig verkleidet, einer davon war Harry.

‚Warum muss der sich bloß immer so lächerlich machen', dachte Draco und prustete nun doch los, das sah einfach zu komisch aus. So ganz entspannen konnte er sich aber nicht, jetzt wo er das Spiel endlich verstanden hatte.

Der Stallbursche würde einen Namen rufen, derjenige wurde gefangen, musste solche komische Brühe schlucken und wurde in das Planschbecken mit dem dreckigen Wasser geworfen. Als Belohnung für all das erhielt man dann noch einen lächerlichen Namen und eine Urkunde. Draco fand das Ganze absolut sinnlos, was ihn nicht daran hinderte mit am lautesten zu lachen, als das erste Mädchen gefangen und „getauft" wurde.

So langsam wurde er aber doch nervös. Es war eindeutig zu auffällig, dass Harry während der ganzen Aktion kein einziges Mal zu ihm guckte und einfach zu übertrieben lächelte.

‚Das wagen sie nicht!', beschloss Draco und setzte sich gleichzeitig anders hin, damit er im Notfall wirklich sofort aufspringen und flüchten könnte. Trotz seiner Vorsicht entspannte er sich mit der Zeit wieder, ihn würden sie schon nicht wählen, nicht wahr?

„Der nächste, der freudig in meinem Wasserreich aufgenommen wird, trägt den weltlichen Namen", Neptun legte eine dramaturgische Pause ein und Draco sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie Harrys Grinsen noch breiter wurde. ‚Scheiße!', konnte er gerade noch denken, da sprach Neptun auch schon weiter: "Draco Malfoy!" Damit konnte die Jagd beginnen.

TBC


	15. Kapitel 15

_Vielen Dank an Kathi, Lyoness (Lucius ist halt genug mit seinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt und ganz nebenbei in meiner Story auch um einiges egoistischer, als JKRowling es wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt hatte, sorry, aber sonst wär die Geschichte ja schon nach 2 Kapiteln beendet gewesen), spiritofair und zissy und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 15**

Draco sprang sofort auf und drehte sich weg. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht wirklich eine Chance hatte, aber er wollte einfach nicht in diese eklige Brühe steigen.

Er rannte also los und drehte sich auch nicht noch mal um.

‚Scheiße! Wohin kann ich eigentlich flüchten?', dachte Draco panisch und wich gleichzeitig einem der jüngeren Jäger aus. Er versuchte noch schneller zu laufen und stellte begeistert fest, dass er vor allem die jüngeren Jäger recht problemlos abhängen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er es sogar geschafft, immerhin war er schon fast draußen auf der Wiese, wenn da nicht Harry gewesen wäre. Der war zwar schon hinter einigen Jugendlichen her gerannt, hielt aber trotzdem noch problemlos mit Draco mit und hatte ihn noch vor dem Gatter eingeholt.

Schnell griff Harry zu und stoppte Draco mitten im Lauf. Dieser versuchte verzweifelt sich wieder loszureißen, aber Harry hatte eine ganz fiese Taktik um das zu verhindern.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass unser geliebter Hausmeister in dem Neptun Kostüm eine super Figur machen würde?", fragte Harry mit einem spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen und Draco war durch diese Vorstellung kurz abgelenkt, lange genug um Harry die richtige Ausgangsposition zu geben um ihn gnadenlos zu kitzeln. Draco ging also lachend in die Knie und da mittlerweile auch die anderen fünf Jäger angekommen waren, hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr zu flüchten.

Nachdem die Jäger ihn zurück zu Neptun gezogen hatten – ein bisschen musste er für sich und seinen Stolz wenigstens strampeln – wurde Draco diese Brühe eingeflößt und Harry übernahm es persönlich ihn in das Becken zu werfen.

Draco Malfoy, ganzer Stolz einer der edelsten Adelsdynastien Englands, saß also in einem Plastik Schwimmbecken voller dreckigem Wasser, hatte im Mund noch den Geschmack der widerlichen Brühe und einen breit grinsenden Harry Potter vor sich.

‚Die Welt ist so ungerecht!', dachte Draco schmollend und musste dann doch lachen.

„Hiermit taufe ich dich auf den Namen Wasser-Esel-Reitender Albino-Clownsfisch!", verkündete Neptun laut und Harry half Draco lachend wieder auf festen Boden. Draco lachte immer noch und beschloss still für sich – was er nie offen zugeben würde – dass er diese Muggelspiele eigentlich doch ganz lustig fand.

* * *

Nachdem Draco eine halbe Ewigkeit unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, um den Dreck wieder abzukriegen, hatte er sich hungrig auf das Mittag gestürzt, nicht zuletzt um den Geschmack der Brühe wieder loszuwerden. Allerdings wirkte das nicht so ganz und er verbrachte die Zeit nach dem Mittag erneut im Bad, diesmal mit Zähneputzen.

Der Nachmittag stand zur freien Verfügung und die meisten anderen Gäste waren in die Stadt gefahren. Generell fand Draco die Idee sich dort umzusehen gar nicht so schlecht, aber Carola hatte den Bus gefahren und Draco erinnerte sich noch recht lebhaft an die letzte Fahrt.

‚Ich will ja nicht wieder im Krankenhaus landen… apropos Krankenhaus'

Draco kramte eine Weile in seiner Tasche und fand dann den Zettel, den Kai ihm gegeben hatte mit der Adresse und der langen Nummer. Draco hatte nichts zu tun und eigentlich würde er Kai schon gerne wieder sehen.

‚Aber wen soll ich fragen, wie diese komischen Geräte funktionieren?'

* * *

Zehn Minuten später saß Draco mit Harry in der Küche und ließ sich die Funktion eines Telefons erklären. Harry hatte ihn schon sehr erstaunt bei der Frage danach angeguckt, dann aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken geantwortet.

„Ich wähle also die Nummer und kann dann ganz normal mit der Person sprechen?", fragte Draco und sah den unscheinbaren Apparat vor sich skeptisch an.

„Ja, mehr musst du gar nicht machen. Du musst auch nicht lauter sprechen oder so, rede einfach ganz normal."

Draco nickte und sah Harry dann auffordernd an.

‚Potter muss ja nicht unbedingt daneben sitzen, wenn ich mit einem Muggel telefoniere.'

Tatsächlich reagierte Harry auf den nonverbalen Hinweis und verließ die Küche.

‚Also, Nummer eingeben, ein Klingeln hören und dann warten', wiederholte Draco in Gedanken die Schrittfolge. Harry hatte ihm alles ganz genau erklärt und trotzdem war Draco überrascht, als er tatsächlich eine Stimme durch den Hörer hörte.

„Ähm, hier ist Draco, ich wollte gerne Kai sprechen", antwortete Draco vorsichtig und sprach doch ein bisschen lauter als gewöhnlich, nur so zur Sicherheit.

Kurz darauf meldete Kai sich auch schon.

„Hallo, Draco hier."

„Ach hallo, mit dir hatte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Bist du heil auf dem Hof angekommen?", fragte Kai und Draco musste bei der Erinnerung an die Horrorfahrt schlucken. Er schilderte diese Tortur in aller Ausführlichkeit mit kleinen, unwesentlichen Veränderungen.

„Mein Mitschüler hat sich vor Angst die ganze Zeit an mich geklammert und sogar kurz geschrieen", beendete Draco seine Schilderung und nahm sich gleichzeitig fest vor es nie zu einem Treffen zwischen Harry und Kai kommen zu lassen, „und hattest du noch Probleme mit unser geliebten Krankenschwester?"

„Die wollte mich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen, aber ich habe mich freigekämpft", erwiderte Kai und beide mussten lachen.

* * *

Draco hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er amüsierte sich herrlich während des Telefonats. Er hätte sogar noch deutlich länger telefoniert, wenn nicht die quietschenden Reifen vom Bus die Rückkehr von Carola angekündigt hätten.

„Ich muss jetzt auflegen, Carola ist wieder da."

„Treffen wir uns noch bevor du abreist?", fragte Kai sofort.

„Ähm, am Samstag wollten wir, glaub ich, noch mal in die Stadt. So gegen 12 am Krankenhaus?"

„Klar, dann also bis spätestens Samstag, auf das du die Autofahrt heil überstehst." Kai legte auf.

‚Scheiße, die Autofahrt!' Draco spürte wie jegliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. War das Treffen ihm das wirklich wert?

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Carola in das Zimmer und plauderte über die Erlebnisse in der Stadt. Sie war absolut begeistert von irgendeiner neuen Eissorte und dem Irrglauben erlegen, dass Draco sich genauso dafür interessierte. Erlöst wurde er erst durch Harry, der das Abendbrot fertig hatte. Erleichtert setzte Draco sich an den Tisch und flüchtete gleich nach dem Essen, konnte so einen ruhigen Abend auf dem Zimmer verbringen. Er hatte sich extra von Harry ein Buch über die verschiedenen Quidditsch Techniken als Beschäftigung geliehen.

Die Ruhe tat gut, der nächste Tag würde mit Sicherheit noch stressig genug werden.

TBC


	16. Kapitel 16

_Vielen Dank an spiritofair, zissy und Kathi, die lange Wartezeit tut mir leid, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel,_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 16**

Langsam drehte Draco sich um und versuchte halbwegs interessiert auszusehen. Den Vormittag hatten sie frei gehabt, damit sie ausgeruht für den Nachmittag waren. Draco schwante nichts Gutes, aber er wollte sich nicht schon wieder Blöße geben. Also lächelte er fast, als Carola voller Elan über den Hof auf ihn und Harry zu gerannt kam.

„Habt ihr euch heute früh gut amüsiert?", fragte sie strahlend lächelnd und Draco bemühte sich einfach nur zu nicken. Carola verstand unter „gut amüsiert" mit Sicherheit etwas ganz anderes als jeder normale Mensch.

‚Ob die wirklich glaubt, dass wir auf der Weide bei den Pferden waren?', fragte Draco sich und schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an ihr tatsächliches Tun diesen Morgen. Harry hatte ihn zwar recht früh geweckt, aber den Vormittag hatten sie dann schlafend und lesend in der Sonne verbracht, weit weg von allen Tieren und vor allem weit weg von den neugierigen Augen von Carola.

„Heute Nachmittag habe ich für euch eine ganz typische Aufgabe für einen Bauernhof, die einem Spiel gleichkommt", eröffnete sie fröhlich und Draco schluckte krampfhaft, das klang nicht wirklich gut, „ich habe einige Werkzeuge verlegt, brauche die aber dringend in den nächsten paar Tagen und ihr sollt sie suchen."

‚Verarscht sie uns?', dachte Draco ganz spontan und starrte sie geschockt an. Er, als Erbe der Malfoys, sollte über einen Bauernhof laufen und Werkzeuge suchen, die Carola verlegt hatte?

‚Das kann nur ein schlechter Scherz sein! Sie verarscht uns ganz sicher.'

„Ich habe hier eine Liste für euch und neben einigen eine kurze Beschreibung. Die Werkzeuge könnten wirklich überall sein, aber ihr habt den Hof ja auch für euch. Wir anderen machen heute einen langen Ausritt und da ihr beide nicht mit wolltet, könntet ihr das ja erledigen, das wird bestimmt lustig!"

Draco versuchte immer noch seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nicht allzu angeekelt auszusehen. Carola war wirklich so begeistert von dieser Aufgabe und meinte das sicher eigentlich gar nicht böse.

‚Oder sie versteckt ihre absolut teuflische Ader hinter dem netten Auftreten und lacht uns aus, sobald sie um die Ecke ist.'

* * *

„Hier ist auch keine blaue Zange zu finden", reif Draco gelangweilt und ging dann schnell wieder aus der Abstellkammer, damit er nicht weiter über das undefinierbare Rascheln nachdenken musste.

„Wo kann man denn sonst eine Zange hinpacken?", fragte Harry verzweifelt und machte den wackeligen Schrank wieder zu, in dem er eben noch gesucht hatte.

„Vielleicht liegt sie auch in der Küche, so wie diese Laubsäge?", schlug Draco vor.

„Da haben wir doch schon dreimal geguckt."

Sie seufzten beide synchron und setzten sich dann auf eine der Bänke. Sie hatten die letzten zweieinhalb Stunden wirklich alle möglichen Orte abgesucht und außer der blauen Zange auch alles gefunden, an den ominösesten Orten, wo Werkzeuge eigentlich absolut nichts zu suchen hatten.

„Ich finde wir haben uns eine Pause verdient", meinte Harry leise und ging dann weg. Draco sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, beschloss aber, dass er zu erschöpft war um ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Als Harry wiederkam, hatte er einen Korb mit Essen in der Hand.

„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo man bequemer sitzen kann", forderte Harry ihn auf und nach kurzem Suchen setzten die beiden sich auf die Strohballen in der Scheune.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden begannen wieder sich über den Sonnenhof und die Muggel allgemein zu unterhalten.

„Aber mal ehrlich, ein bisschen merkwürdig sind Muggel und ihre Technik schon, oder?", fragte Draco und guckte schmollend weg, als Harry ihn einfach nur auslachte.

„Und die Zauberer sind weniger merkwürdig, ja?", fragte Harry zurück und begann einige der Absonderlichkeiten aufzuzählen, begonnen bei der merkwürdigen Mode bis hin zu Spielen wie Snape-explodiert.

Nach fünf Minuten intensiven Lachkrämpfen einigten die beiden sich darauf, dass generell alle Menschen komisch sind.

„Aber die bei Muggeln aufgewachsenen Zauberer sind die schlimmsten", beschloss Draco und bekam sogleich einen Haufen Heu auf den Kopf. Sein Erstaunen dauerte nicht lange und er begann sogleich sich zu wehren, eine rege Heu-Schlacht begann.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später lagen die beiden völlig fertig nebeneinander auf dem Heu und atmeten schwer.

„Ich gebe zu, du bist nicht schlecht, Potter", gestand Draco ein, als er wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war.

„Findest du nicht, dass du mich nach diversen Schlachten und gemeinsam überstandenen Abenteuern wie Ausritten mit den kleinen Kindern Harry nennen könntest?"

„Meinetwegen, schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry", antwortete Draco und schüttelte ihm ganz förmlich die Hand.

„Spinner", war Harrys Antwort begleitet von weiterem Heu. Draco war zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren und wich einfach nur leicht zur Seite aus.

* * *

Carola fand die beiden dort im Heu liegend und war ganz begeistert von der Arbeit.

„Und ihr habt wirklich alles gefunden?", fragte sie ganz erstaunt.

„Bis auf die blaue Zange, ja", antwortete Harry.

„Die Zange? Oh, stand die da noch auf der Liste? Die haben wir schon vor einer Weile weggeschmissen. Habt ihr die etwa auch gesucht?", fragte Carola ganz erstaunt.

Draco atmete tief durch und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. Dann drehte er sich einfach weg und ging ins Haus zum Abendbrot.

Carola war allerdings den ganzen Abend so nett, dass Draco ihr doch verzieh.

‚Eigentlich ist Carola ja wirklich ganz nett', dachte Draco und kuschelte sich in seine schöne, warme Decke, als er endlich im Bett lag.

* * *

‚Ich hasse Carola!', dachte Draco wohl zum tausendsten Mal und lehnte sich gähnend gegen die Wand. Eigentlich war es schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt aufrecht stand. Es war nachts um drei Uhr und man hatte ihn ohne Vorwarnung am Abend zuvor einfach so aus dem Bett geholt, mitten in der Nacht!

Noch schlimmer als diese Tatsache war, dass alle Kinder um ihn rum deutlich wacher wirkten und das durch besonders lautes Kreischen verdeutlichten.

„Wie kann man nur so nervig und schrill sein?", grummelte Draco und schloss noch mal die Augen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie so weiter machen, werden sie nicht mehr lange kreischen können", antwortete Harry ihm. Der stand keine zwei Meter neben ihm und sah so begeistert aus, wie Draco sich fühlte.

„Bitte Ruhe!", rief Carola über den Hof und machte dazu völlig übertriebene Gesten, „Ich weiß ihr seid aufgeregt, aber für diese Nachtwanderung braucht ihr ein paar Instruktionen."

‚Nachtwanderung?!', dachte Draco panisch.

TBC


	17. Kapitel 17

_Vielen Dank an Kathy und spiritofair und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, Sarista_

**Kapitel 17**

Ohne auf Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, fuhr Carola mit den Instruktionen fort. Draco war viel zu schockiert um ihr überhaupt zuzuhören. Natürlich mochte er den Hof mittlerweile fast, aber das schloss immer noch die Tiere und definitiv auch den Wald aus, speziell nachts. Er erinnerte sich einfach noch zu gut an das letzte Mal.

„Draco ist alles ok? Du siehst extrem blass aus", sprach Harry ihn an und Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre.

„Ja, klar, bestens", antwortete Draco und hörte selbst, dass seine Stimme extrem panisch hoch war. Er wollte nicht in diesen furchtbaren Wald, auf keinen Fall.

„Ich habe auch keine wirkliche Lust auf den Wald, aber wir bekommen bestimmt Taschenlampen mit."

„Was bitte?", fragte Draco und sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an. Das waren mit Sicherheit ganz gefährliche Waffen der Muggel, die jegliche wilden Tiere – möglichst auch Mücken und andere Krabbelviecher – von Angriffen abhalten würden. Die Hoffnung währte nur so lange, bis Harry ihm eine Taschenlampe zeigte.

‚Das wäre als würde man mit einem Lumos gegen einen Trupp von zwanzig ausgebildeten Zauberern antreten, Scheiße ich will nicht!'

Dracos Ängste bleiben völlig unbeachtet und das einzig Positive an der ganzen Sache war, dass er wenigstens mit Harry zusammen gehen durfte.

‚Jetzt kann der große Held der Zauberschaft mal zeigen, was er drauf hat!', beschloss Draco und hielt sich deutlich dichter als nötig an Harry.

‚Andererseits zieht er das Unheil auch magisch an. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber mit jemand anderen gehen.' Da war es schon zu spät und bevor Draco sich recht versah, stand er schon mit Harry allein im düsteren Wald, mit einer Taschenlampe und einer komischen roten Spur, der sie folgen sollten.

* * *

Tatsächlich lief aber eigentlich alles glatt. Als sie nach geschätzten fünf Minuten – gefühlten dreißig – noch immer nichts angefallen hatte, außer ein paar Mücken, begann Draco sich langsam zu entspannen. Anscheinend war das Ganze doch sicherer als er befürchtet hatte.

Zu sehr sollte er sich aber lieber nicht entspannen, wie er unweigerlich feststellte, als er an einer Wurzel hängen blieb und ganz galant vorne über fiel. Er rappelte sich schnell wieder hoch und tat so, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Ein Malfoy stolpert nicht über Wurzeln!

Harry hielt die Taschenlampe die meiste Zeit auf den Boden, wohl um die Spur nicht zu verlieren. Auch er konnte sich noch sehr gut an den letzten nächtlichen Ausflug in den Wald erinnern.

Sie hörten ein leises Rascheln neben sich, achteten aber nicht weiter drauf. Ein Fehler!

Plötzlich sprang etwas Großes neben Draco auf dem dichten Gestrüpp und kam brüllend auf den Weg. Mit einem hysterisch hohen Kreischen wich Draco aus, blieb an einer Wurzel hängen und landete kopfüber auf der anderen Wegseite im Gestrüpp. Dabei hatte er noch ganz besonderes, sicher nur ihm eigenes Glück und traf die einzige matschige Stelle am gesamten Weg.

All das merkte er kaum, er hörte nur das Lachen von dem Stallburschen. Der hatte definitiv nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion auf seine Show gerechnet und hatte nun vor Lachen Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Sehr witzig", knurrte Draco und stapfte mit Harry zusammen beleidigt weiter. Harry sah zwar auch schockiert aus, war aber wenigstens nicht im Gebüsch gelandet.

‚Scheiße, das ist ja mal wieder typisch für mich!'

Den Rest der Strecke gingen sie schneller als nötig und achteten dabei auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch.

Als sie endlich wieder auf dem Hof ankamen, ging Draco mit hocherhobenem Kopf und ohne Carola nur eines Blickes zu würdigen ins Haus, und dort erst mal unter die Dusche.

Als er damit fertig war, beschloss Draco, dass er jetzt auch nicht mehr schlafen brauchte und setzte sich stattdessen hin um einen weiteren Brief an Lucius zu schreiben.

_Lieber Vater,_

_vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass ich meine Drohung aus dem letzten Brief mehr als wahr gemacht habe. Ich verstehe mich wirklich herrlich mit Harry und werde das sicher auch in der Schule weiterführen. Ich beteilige mich auch aktiv an den Muggelveranstaltungen, hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe beim Neptunfest und ging auch bei der letzten Nachtwanderung mit gutem Bespiel voran. Morgen leite ich sogar eine Reitstunde der Kinder und werde dabei sicher jede Menge Spaß haben!_

_Ach ja, Samstag treffe ich mich mit Kai, das ist der junge Muggel wegen dem Großmutter dich wahrscheinlich umbringen wird beim nächsten Familientreffen. Wir werden uns ganz sicher sehr gut amüsieren und ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen für meine Klassenkameraden in der Stadt auch ein paar Mitbringsel zu kaufen (Willst du auch was haben? Die Muggel machen so wundervolle, schwachsinnige Mitbringsel!)_

_Um unseren Namen endgültig in den Schmutz zu ziehen, habe ich heute auch jede Menge Zeit mit Harry in den „Heuballen" verbracht, du weißt schon, was ich damit meine, oder?_

_Ich glaube ich könnte mich sogar an diese Gesellschaft gewöhnen._

_Meine Vorfahren graut es bestimmt schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken, aber diese Form des Frevels scheint dich kein bisschen zu stören, denn heute ist schon Mittwoch, ich bin schon seit eineinhalb Wochen hier. Den Rest werde ich auch noch rumkriegen, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe Vater!_

_Dein dich ehrender Sohn_

_Draco_

Draco war mehr als zufrieden mit dem Brief und beschloss, dass sein Vater jetzt sicher bereuen würde, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, ob er es eigentlich bereute noch immer hier zu sein.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, eigentlich nicht. Er hatte jede Menge Spaß gehabt und freute sich wirklich schon auf das Treffen mit Kai.

‚Sogar mit Harry verstehe ich mich ausgezeichnet, das ist doch krank!', dachte Draco und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft sich auch nur gedanklich einzugestehen, was die logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen wäre.

Natürlich hatte er hier Spaß, aber er war immer noch ein Malfoy und vertrat seine Prinzipien. Wahrscheinlich hasste er die ganzen Gryffindors noch genauso, wie vor seinen Zwangsferien. Aber Harry lag damit schon richtig, es gab gewisse Dinge, die konnte man nicht zusammen erleben ohne so was in der Art wie Freunde zu werden.

‚Diese Abendteuer – Ferien zählen definitiv dazu!'

Als Draco beschloss noch mal für ein bis zwei Stunden die Augen zuzumachen und sich wieder ins Bett legte, dachte er die Schlussfolgerung doch: Dumbledore hatte Erfolg mit seiner Zwangsmaßnahme gehabt…

TBC


	18. Kapitel 18

_Vielen Dank an Kathi, spiritofair, Lyoness (Carola ist so ein herzensguter Mensch, dass sie sich nie vorstellen könnte, dass irgendwer sich nicht mögen könnte... solche Menschen soll es tatsächlich geben ; ) ) und Glupit für die Reviews. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel,_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 18**

‚Ich fühle mich nicht nur unterfordert, ich fühle mich regelrecht beleidigt! Ich bin ein wichtiges Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft und kein Stallbursche!'

Grummelnd ging Draco ein Stück weiter und legte den nächsten Plastikkegel ab. Er musste schon zugeben, dass er nicht gerade angetan von dem Gedanken war, mit Kindern und Pferden zu arbeiten, aber ihn deswegen zum Aufbau zu verdonnern war absolut übertrieben!

Harry und er hatten zusammen die Aufgabe bekommen, die Reitstunde zu organisieren und statt wichtige Aufgaben der Leitung zu übernehmen, durfte Draco die Hüttchen für die Slalomstrecke aufstellen.

‚Vielleicht darf ich mich später ja noch steigern und stattdessen Stangen hinlegen. Ob Potter mir wohl so wichtige Aufgaben zutraut?', dachte Draco und schnaubte beleidigt.

„Hör auf zu schmollen, du wolltest doch nicht zu den Pferden!", rief Harry ihm über den Platz zu, beachtete den beleidigten Malfoy aber nicht weiter. Das war für Draco noch viel schlimmer! Natürlich benahm er sich kindisch, aber er wollte dabei wenigstens beachtet werden.

‚Arsch!'

* * *

„Und den nächsten Zirkel bitte im Trab laufen lassen", kommandierte Harry laut über den ganzen Platz und sah dabei zu, wie zehn Reiter gleichzeitig versuchten ihre Pferde von der schnelleren Gangart zu überzeugen, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Innerlich rieb Draco sich schadenfroh die Hände, als die Gruppe nicht anfing zu traben, sondern stattdessen das totale Chaos ausbrach und alle durcheinander liefen.

‚Geschieht ihm ganz recht! Ich habe ihm ja gleich gesagt, dass das so nicht funktioniert', dachte Draco und fing an zu grinsen. Dabei ignorierte er vollkommen die Tatsache, dass er selbst auch keinen dienlicheren Vorschlag hatte machen können. ‚Egal, Hauptsache bei ihm funktioniert es nicht!'

„Statt blöd zu grinsen, könntest du mir auch helfen!", rief Harry ihm wütend zu und wirkte dabei echt verzweifelt.

Langsam ging Draco zu ihm und hatte schon das „ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt" auf den Lippen, als er doch Mitleid bekam, so niedergeschlagen, wie Harry aussah.

„Lass sie erst mal anhalten und diese komischen Übungen machen, die wir bei unserer Reitstunde machen sollten. In der Zeit überlegen wir zwei uns dann ein geniales System um dieses Chaos zu ordnen", schlug Draco vor.

Gesagt, getan. Kurz darauf standen alle zehn Pferde verhältnismäßig ruhig und Harry und Draco berieten sich leise, was man jetzt tun könnte.

„Fünf von euch treiben die Pferde jetzt bitte wieder auf die Bahn des Zirkels, schön Abstand halten. In der Mitte die Übungen weiter machen, die Pferde schön ruhig halten. Außen jetzt zwei Runden im Schritt und dann Antraben", kommandierte Harry weiter und lächelte erleichtert, als das neue System tatsächlich funktionierte.

* * *

„Beim nächsten Mal kannst du mich dann ja gleich fragen, dann kommt es gar nicht erst zu solchem Chaos", rief Draco Harry zu und zog die Stange wieder vom Platz runter. Schon wieder durfte er diese Handlangeraufgaben machen, aber diesmal half Harry ihm wenigstens.

„Ich hoffe einfach, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird", erwiderte Harry und dachte schaudern an den verkorksten Stundenbeginn zurück. „Was steht eigentlich heute Abend an?", fragte er Draco dann.

„Hast du das etwa schon vergessen? Wir sollen doch dieses Lagerfeuer organisieren und alles vorbereiten, während Carola mit den Gästen Kutsche fährt."

Harry stöhnte auf, da war noch was gewesen, er hatte es gewusst.

Trübsinnig stapften die beiden zusammen zurück zum Haus, waren in Gedanken schon beim nächsten Auftrag.

„Was braucht man alles für ein gelungenes Lagerfeuer?", fragte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch in der Küche.

„Holz, Bänke und verrückte Kinder?"

„Soweit haben wir also alles, wir müssen es nur noch an einen Platz bringen. Hat Carola nicht von einem Grillplatz gesprochen? Apropos zum Grillen brauchen wir auch was zu essen."

„Sie hat uns ein Rezept für einen Brotteig hier gelassen", antwortete Draco und hob den Zettel hoch.

„Du machst den Teig und ich schlepp das Holz auf den Grillplatz", schlug Harry vor und beide machten sich widerwillig an die Arbeit.

* * *

Draco knetete den Teig noch mal durch und stellte ihn dann in den Kühlschrank. Er drehte sich seufzend zu Harry um.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er leise.

„Keine Ahnung, eigentlich haben wir nichts mehr zu tun", antwortete Harry und Draco kam die Idee, dass er ja eigentlich noch mal Kai anrufen konnte.

Nachdem er Harry aus der Küche komplimentiert hatte, saß er also wieder an diesem merkwürdigen Muggelapprat und wählte die Nummer von Kai.

Eine halbe Stunde später legte Draco grinsend wieder auf. Das Gespräch hatte seine Laune deutlich gehoben und so sehr er sich auch vor der erneuten Autofahrt fürchtete, er freute sich auf das Treffen mit Kai am Samstag.

* * *

„Weg vom Feuer, sonst verbrennst du dich noch", rief Draco und zog dann das kleine Mädchen schnell vom Feuer weg, „Das Feuer ist ganz heiß, also pass auf, dass du nicht zu dicht ran gehst, ja?" Die Kleine nickte und lief dann in die andere Richtung.

Draco seufzte. Nicht nur, dass er das Lagerfeuer zusammen mit Harry organisiert und vorbereitet hatte, nein, er musste jetzt auch noch den Aufpasser für all die Kinder spielen. Die meisten fanden die Flammen furchtbar interessant und während Harry auf dem Grill die Würstchen fertig machte, musste Draco die kleineren Kinder davon abhalten ihre eigenen Finger zu rösten. Eigentlich sollte er laut Carola auch noch in den Büschen rum gehen und darauf achten, dass die jugendlichen Gäste nichts taten, was sie in neun Monaten bereuen würden, aber diese Aufgabe ignorierte er geflissentlich.

‚Ich finde es wichtiger, dass keines der Kinder verbrennt, die anderen sind alt genug um zu verhüten', hatte Draco beschlossen und wurde auch ein bisschen rot bei dem Gedanken eventuell Jugendliche in flagranti zu erwischen.

‚Den Mist kann Carola alleine machen', dachte Draco und zog einen der wenigen kleinen Jungen zurück, der gerade seine Finger in die rauchende Asche stecken wollte.

Zehn Minuten später saß Draco neben Harry auf einer der Bänke und hielt ein Stück vom Teig ins Feuer. Angeblich sollte das Brot total lecker schmecken und die dadurch verschaffte Pause war auch nicht zu verachten.

Während Harry ihm also erzählte, wie furchtbar ungeschickt sich die Kinder im Umgang mit heißen Würstchen anstellten, drehte Draco grinsend den Stock und sah dabei zu, wie Carola zwei hochrote Jugendliche aus dem Gebüsch zog.

‚Selber Schuld, wie kann man nur so blöd sein', dachte Draco und biss grinsend in das warme Brot.

TBC


	19. Kapitel 19

_Vielen Dank an Glupir, spiritofair und Kathi; viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel,_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 19**

„Und welchen Namen hast du?", fragte ein kleiner Junge ihn grinsend und Draco musste sich wirklich beherrschen um der bereits vorhandenen Zahnlücke keine weitere hinzuzufügen. Stattdessen drehte er sich grummelnd um und versuchte sein Reittier mitzuziehen.

„Was hältst du von der grummelnde Eselszähmer", schlug der Kleine laut vor und Draco hörte wie Harry keine drei Meter weiter prustend in Lachen ausbrach.

‚Der findet es wohl furchtbar komisch, dass ich schon wieder diesen dämlichen Esel bekommen habe. Arsch!', dachte Draco und grummelte nur noch mehr.

„Weil ihr euch ja so gut verstanden habt", hatte Carola gesagt und ihm lächelnd den Esel gereicht. Mürrisch zog Draco an der Leine, mit dem bahnbrechenden Ergebnis, dass der Esel sich nur noch mehr in die andere Richtung lehnte.

‚Sturer Bock', dachte Draco und fluchte laut.

„Man darf solche bösen Wörter nicht verwenden. Mama sagt, dafür kommt man in die Hölle", teilte ihm sofort ein kleines Mädchen mit und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

‚Da bin ich schon', dachte Draco und fluchte gedanklich weiter, ‚Scheiß Bauernhof!'

„Du musst nur an der Leine zupfen und nicht so ziehen", mischte sich ein weiteres Kind ein und demonstrierte ihm, dass das bei dem Pony auch funktionierte.

‚Scheiß Klugscheißer!', dachte Draco, versuchte es dann aber doch mit Zupfen und tatsächlich, der Esel bewegte sich.

„Na endlich", seufzte Draco erleichtert, als er den Esel endlich zum Sattelplatz gebracht hatte. Mit ein bisschen Überredungskunst und einem gekonnten Zwinkern überzeugte er eines der älteren Mädchen das Satteln zu übernehmen und lehnte sich danach erleichtert an die Wand. Die erste Hürde hatte er gemeistert, jetzt musste er nur noch den restlichen Tag überstehen.

* * *

Mürrisch guckte Draco auf das Blatt und beschloss, dass Protest sowieso zwecklos wäre. Harry hatte ihm erst vorhin von einer asiatischen Lebensweise erzählt, wonach man alles, was man nicht ändern konnte, einfach ganz ruhig akzeptiert ohne sich darüber aufzuregen. Dann hieß er halt den ganzen Tag lang „ Knut der Blonde" und war ein Ritter aus London. Natürlich hatte er die ersten fünf Kinder, die ihn so genannt hatten, umbringen wollen, aber jetzt war er weit ruhiger.

‚Das wird schon', beruhigte er sich und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Rede von Carola, die gerade erklärte, wie diese so genannten Ritterspiele ablaufen würden.

„Ihr tretet also in den verschiedensten Disziplinen gegeneinander an und wer am Schluss am meisten Punkte erhalten hat, bekommt für den Stadtbesuch ein kleines Taschengeld. Auch sonst gibt es verschiedene Sonderpreise, lasst euch überraschen", sie lachte und verkündete dann ganz laut, „mögen die Spiele beginnen!"

* * *

Draco kam sich schon irgendwie dämlich vor, als er versuchte den störrischen Esel um die verschiedenen Hüttchen zu lenken. Schon auf gerader Strecke war es schwer genug ihn vorwärts zu treiben, auf diesem Slalomkurs war es praktisch unmöglich. Von vier passierten Hüttchen hatte er drei umgeritten und war trotzdem langsamer als die meisten anderen.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als er die Hälfte geschafft hatte und nur noch zurück reiten musste. Er stupste dem Esel noch mal in die Seite und wurde diesmal damit belohnt, dass das Tier einfach ganz stehen blieb. Egal wie sehr Draco auch drängte, es ließ sich nicht bewegen.

Alle anderen sahen erstaunt zu, wie Draco einfach abstieg und zum Haus lief. Er kam nach kurzer Zeit mit Mohrrüben in der Hand zurück. Damit ging er zu dem Esel und der folgte den Mohrrüben um den Slalomkurs. Die anderen klatschten als beide beim Ziel ankamen und Draco dem Esel das Fressen gab.

Nach diesem Ereignis ging der Esel geringfügig besser. Trotzdem war Draco völlig fertig, als er sich in der Mittagspause neben Harry auf die Decke setzte.

„Halt einfach den Mund, ja?", bat Draco und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Harry sagte tatsächlich nichts, aber Draco hörte neben sich das leise Glucksen.

‚Womit habe ich das nur verdient?', fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male.

* * *

Draco seufzte und versuchte verzweifelt sich an die asiatische Ruhe zu erinnern, während Carola ganz euphorisch rief:

„Und jetzt sehen wir Knut den Blonden auf dem Springplatz!"

Das einzig Positive an dieser Disziplin war, dass sie die letzte für Draco war. Danach hatte er endlich alle Aufgaben geschafft. Draco war sich ganz sicher, dass er bei den Punkten im negativen Bereich liegen würde, wenn das möglich wäre. Der Esel war mindestens so unfähig wie unwillig und hatte das auch bei allen Aufgaben demonstriert.

‚Auf in die letzte Runde', dachte Draco und trieb den Esel auf das erste kleine Hindernis zu. Wie durch ein Wunder sprang der Esel tatsächlich und dieses Wunder wiederholte sich auch bei den folgenden Stangen. Es schien tatsächlich etwas zu geben, was dieses Tier nicht nur konnte, sondern auch mochte.

Im Nachhinein fragte Draco sich, wie er sich tatsächlich solch irrsinnigen Hoffnungen hatte hingeben können. Er hätte es einfach wissen müssen, als der Esel auf das letzte Hindernis zu rannte.

Doch tatsächlich traf Draco der plötzliche Stopp vor dem Hindernis völlig unvorbereitet und er flog im hohen Bogen über die Stangen und landete unsanft im Matsch dahinter.

Langsam setzte Draco sich auf. Er war schon wieder dreckig, ihm tat alles weh und er schmollte wie ein kleines Kind.

‚Ich will nach Hause!', beschloss er, verschränkte die Arme und grummelte.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Draco geduscht und dementsprechend sauber. Harry hatte ihn gebührend bemitleidet und die anderen hatten sich um den Esel gekümmert. Es ging ihm also eigentlich wieder gut. Trotzdem grummelte er vor sich hin, weil er jetzt bei dieser blöden Preisverleihung sitzen musste. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit seinen geringen Punkten keinen Preis gewinnen würde. Nicht mal einen Trostpreis würde er bekommen, weil es tatsächlich ein paar Kinder gab, die noch schlechter gewesen waren.

Draco schaltete also ab, sobald Carola mit der Verleihung begann und er deswegen nicht mehr mit Harry erzählen konnte. Wie zu erwarten war, bekam er trotzdem noch genug von der Veranstaltung mit, damit sich seine Laune weiter verschlechtern konnte. Gerade als er wieder vernehmlich zu grummeln anfangen wollte, hörte er seinen Namen.

„Also bekommt Knut der Blonde für sein unglaubliches Durchhaltevermögen im Umgang auch mit seinem schwierigen Tier den Sonderpreis und damit ein kleines Taschengeld für morgen und diese Urkunde."

Die anderen klatschten und Draco ging total erstaunt nach vorne. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Preis erhalten. Dieser blöde Esel war doch noch zu etwas gut gewesen.

‚Den habe ich mir nach diesem Tag auch verdient', beschloss Draco und grinste.

TBC


	20. Kapitel 20

_Vielen Dank an Glupit und Kathi für die Reviews und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel,_

_Sarista_

**Kapitel 20**

Müde drehte Draco sich noch mal um und versuchte die Stimme von Harry, die ihn zum Aufstehen aufforderte zu ignorieren.

‚Ich will noch nicht aufstehen, das ist viel zu früh!'

Draco zog die Decke noch ein bisschen höher.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Draco. Du wolltest doch auch mit in die Stadt fahren, oder?", versuchte Harry es erneut und zog an der Decke.

‚Stadt?', dachte Draco und setzte sich dann schnell auf. Heute war ja das Treffen mit Kai!

Tatsächlich schaffte es Draco, derart motiviert, in nicht einmal fünfzehn Minuten zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen. Das Frühstück hatte Harry schon vorbereitet und Draco zwang sich schnell eine Scheibe Brot mit Käse zu essen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort losgefahren, aber daraus wurde nichts.

Es kamen alle Gäste mit und die brauchten eine halbe Ewigkeit um sich vorzubereiten. Draco knurrte mürrisch, als Carola ihnen mitteilte, dass es wohl noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie alle aufbruchbereit waren.

Es war also schon kurz vor 10 Uhr als endlich alle fertig waren und in den Bus stiegen. Draco war mehr als mulmig dabei und auch Harry sah ungewöhnlich blass aus.

„Wie lang fahren wir eigentlich?", fragte Draco und war erstaunt, wie ruhig er seine Stimme trotz der Panik halten konnte.

„Ungefähr 30 Minuten", antwortete Carola ihm und Dracos Plan stand fest. Sobald er im Bus war, würde er die Augen schließen und sich so zur Seite lehnen, dass es erstens so aussah als würde er schlafen und dass man zweitens sein angstverzehrtes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Er setzte sich also schnell in die Ecke und schloss die Augen bevor er den alten Bus näher inspizieren konnte. ‚Diese rostige Stange behindert das Fahren bestimmt nicht', redete Draco sich ein und versuchte auch das Quietschen beim Losfahren zu ignorieren.

Die Fahrt selbst war schrecklich lang. Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte Draco jede Kurve doppelt und bei einer besonders abrupten Bremsung schrie Draco leise auf. Er hoffte, dass das im Lärm unter gegangen war und hielt die Augen weiter krampfhaft geschlossen.

* * *

Mit zitternden Knien stand Draco aus und setzte sich gleich neben Harry auf eine Bank. Beide waren mehr als blass und seufzten erleichtert. ‚Noch eine Fahrt überlebt!'

Carola erklärte ihnen, dass sie sich hier wieder um 17 Uhr treffen würden und verkündete auch noch ein paar Verkehrsregeln. Die kleineren Kinder mussten sowieso bei Carola oder einem anderen Erwachsenen bleiben und Draco beschloss sich vorerst an Harry zu halten. Der kannte sich zwar nicht in dieser Stadt aus, aber er kam mit den Muggeln klar, was schon mehr war, als Draco von sich behaupten konnte.

‚Und ich muss auch noch den Bus zum Krankenhaus finden', erinnerte Draco sich und stand dann langsam auf.

Zusammen mit Harry ging er eine Weile durch die Straßen, besorgte sich auch einen Stadtplan. Neben diversen Souvenirläden gab es auch Cafes und Buchläden, die Draco durchaus interessiert hätten, aber er war viel zu beschäftigt sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Irgendwie musste er Harry ja erklären, warum er unbedingt alleine losziehen wollte.

Da ihm keine geschickte Erklärung einfiel, schlich Draco sich in einem Laden einfach weg und rannte in Richtung des Busbahnhofs. Dort angekommen fand er nach einigem Fragen die richtige Buslinie. Auch bei dem Fahrscheinautomat brauchte er Hilfe, aber schließlich saß er nach nicht mal fünf Minuten erleichtert in dem Bus Richtung Krankenhaus.

* * *

Die Fahrt war verglichen mit Carolas Fahrstil regelrecht erholsam, aber Draco war doch froh, wieder aus dem Bus raus zu sein und sich auf eine Bank vorm Krankenhaus setzten zu können.

Er musste nicht lange warten, da tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Als er sich umdrehte sah er hinter sich den grinsenden Kai.

„Sieh an, du hast die Fahrt also überstanden", begrüßte dieser Draco und der streckte zur Antwort nur die Zunge raus.

Sie gingen beide lachend zum Bus, der sie wieder in die Innenstadt brachte.

„Musst du in einen bestimmten Laden?", fragte Kai und zog ihn in die Haupteinkaufsstraße weiter.

„Ich brauche einige Mitbringsel und wollte vielleicht mal in einen der Buchläden, aber ansonsten eigentlich nicht."

„Na dann werde ich dich mal führen du Unwissender", antwortete Kai und zog ihn zu einem der Läden.

Die nächste Stunde liefen sie kreuz und quer durch die Innenstadt. Draco fand größere Süßigkeitenpackungen für seine Klassenkameraden und kaufte seinem Vater eine furchtbar kitschige Figur vom Stadtmaskottchen zusammen mit zwei Postkarten und einer Beschreibung der Sehenswürdigkeiten. Das Ganze brachte er gleich zum Postamt und schrieb seinem Vater auf eine der Karten noch eine Nachricht.

_Lieber Vater,_

_Ich bin gerade mit Kai in der Stadt und habe auch für meine Klassenkameraden schon jede Menge Mitbringsel gekauft. Da ich dich in nächster Zeit ja nicht sehe, schicke ich dein Mitbringsel. Ich hoffe du hast damit soviel Spaß, wie ich beim Aussuchen hatte._

_Jetzt gehe ich noch in ein paar Buchläden und esse einen ganz großen Eisbecher._

_Sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin werde ich wahrscheinlich unserer gesamten Familie einen ausführlichen Reisebericht schicken, was dich ja sicher nicht stört, weil Großmutter dich ja sowieso bald auseinander nehmen wird. Dir noch viel Spaß, wo auch immer du gerade bist, ich werde auf jeden Fall noch Spaß haben, vielleicht auch wieder in den „Heuballen"._

_Dein dich ehrender Sohn_

_Draco_

Draco grinste zufrieden und schickte das so ab.

„Was genau meinst du mit Heuballen?", fragte Kai ihn erstaunt und sah ihn fragend an. Draco wurde schlagartig rot und fing schnell an vom Wetter zu erzählen.

„Sag bloß, dass du das so zweideutig meinst, wie es klingt. Und so was schreibst du deinem Vater?", fragte Kai und grinste anzüglich.

Draco versuchte sich stotternd rauszureden, scheiterte klägliche und erzählte schließlich wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit.

„Und du meinst, dass ist die perfekte Rache für die fehlende Hilfe? Meine Eltern würden bei solchen Andeutungen wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen", sagte Kai, nachdem Draco fertig erzählt hatte und schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf.

Draco zog ihn schnell in einen der Buchläden und versuchte ihn mit Fragen nach Buchempfehlungen abzulenken.

TBC


	21. Kapitel 21

_Vielen Dank an Kathi und zissy für die Reviews und an all die sonstigen Leser. Mit diesem, sehr spät kommenden, Kapitel ist der Erziehungsurlaub der beiden vorbei und sie dürfen nach Hogwarts zurück, deutlich verändert und stark mitgenommen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und freu mich über abschließendes Feedback. _

_Lg Sarista_

**Kapitel 21**

Lachend versuchte Draco die Erdbeere auf dem Löffel in den Mund zu balancieren ohne dass sie runter fiel. Gar nicht so leicht diese Aufgabe, denn er prustete immer noch vor Lachen wegen Kais Beschreibung des letzten Wanderausfluges mit seinen Eltern.

„Du findest das vielleicht lustig, Draco, aber ich hatte einen Sonnenbrand, der mich tagelang am schmerzfreien Liegen gehindert hat." Draco lachte nur noch mehr und verschluckte sich beinahe an der Erdbeere.

Die beiden saßen mittlerweile im Cafe Valentino und ließen sich riesige Eisbecher schmecken. Draco war durch die Schicht aus Erdbeeren und Sahne immer noch nicht zu seinem Vanille-Eis vorgestoßen und auch Kai war durch das Erzählen noch nicht an der Sahne vorbei.

Draco wollte gerade zu einer Erzählung über eine seiner verrücktesten Geburtstagsfeiern ansetzten, als er hinter sich einen wütenden Aufschrei gefolgt von einer wahren Flut an Schimpfworten hörte.

„Bist du eigentlich völlig wahnsinnig geworden, Malfoy!? Ich suche dich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Einfach so weggerannt und das wo du in dieser Stadt doch absolut hilflos bist!", brüllte Harry ihn und an und holte gerade Luft, als Draco ihm einfach eine Erdbeere in den Mund schob, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Hallo Harry, das ist übrigens Kai. Ich habe ihn im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt." Damit schob Draco Harry auch schon wieder weg.

„Mach jetzt bitte keine Szene, ich erklär dir das später, ja?", flüsterte Draco ihm leise zu, „bis nachher Harry", fügte er schließlich lauter hinzu und ging zurück zum Tisch. Er lächelte Kai verlegen an und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Eisbecher zu.

* * *

Kurz vor 17 Uhr gingen Draco und Kai langsam in Richtung Treffpunkt.

„Meldest du dich, wenn du zu Hause angekommen bist?", fragte Kai und fügte dann zweifelnd hinzu, „und ihr habt in der Schule wirklich kein Telefon?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, aber ich versuche ein Handy zu besorgen und werde dir auf jeden Fall Briefe schreiben", versprach Draco und zuckte leicht zurück, als er Harry sah, der immer noch deutlich wütend wirkte.

Kai hatte den Blick auch bemerkt und verabschiedete sich mit dem Satz „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!" Er umarmte Draco schnell und ging dann wieder weg.

Draco stand kaum zehn Sekunden alleine, da war Harry auch schon da und wies ihn erneut wütend zurecht. Nachdem er damit fertig war, löcherte er Draco mit Fragen. Draco war so mit den Antworten beschäftigt, dass er von der Horrorfahrt kaum etwas mitbekam und ganz erstaunt war, als der Bus vor dem Bauernhof hielt.

Harrys Fragen hörten jedoch nicht auf und erst nach dem Abendbrot kam Draco dazu, sich die verschiedenen Bücher anzugucken, die er sich gekauft hatte. Es waren natürlich Muggelbücher, aber Draco störte sich daran nicht mehr wirklich. Neben zwei Romanen hatte er sich auch ein Sachbuch über Fußball gekauft. Kais Beschreibungen dieses Sports hatten wirklich interessant geklungen.

* * *

Draco drehte sich noch mal um und fragte sich müde, was ihm an diesem Morgen so ungewöhnlich vorkam. Irgendwas war anders als sonst…

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Die Sonne schien auf sein Bett.

‚Das ist unmöglich! Die Sonne steht frühestens kurz nach 9 Uhr hoch genug um hier ins Zimmer zu scheinen.'

Schnell sah er auf die Uhr und wich vor Schreck ein Stück zurück, es war kurz vor 10 und er lag immer noch im Bett. In dem Moment kam Harry rein und lachte laut auf, als er Dracos erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

„Jetzt guck doch nicht so! Carola hat beschlossen, dass wir an unserem letzten Tag ruhig ausschlafen können und deswegen habe ich dich noch nicht geweckt. Jetzt solltest du allerdings langsam aufstehen, in zwei Stunden fährt unser Bus und du musst noch Packen und solltest auch noch was essen."

Draco nickte nur und stand dann auf um ins Bad zu gehen.

Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, versuchte er seine Tasche so ordentlich zu packen, wie er das sonst auch immer tat, aber dafür hatte er definitiv zu viel dabei. Es endete damit, dass er alles irgendwie quetschte um wenigstens das meiste in die Tasche zu bekommen. ‚Ich kann ja schließlich nicht mit Plastiktüten verreisen!'

Harry hatte zwei Meter weiter das gleiche Problem und beide mussten sich erstmal zum Verschnaufen setzen, als sie endlich alles verstaut hatte.

„Na dann mal los", sagte Harry und stand auf.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie mit Carola auf dem Hof. Diese hatte sie noch mal durch alle Ställe geführt und Draco hatte sich sowohl von Starrunner als auch von „seinem" Esel ganz ausführlich verabschieden können.

Jetzt hatten sie sogar schon die Taschen verladen und mussten nur noch einsteigen. Plötzlich umarmte Carola Draco fest und murmelte leise „und meldet euch mal wieder, ja?"

Draco nickte ganz benommen und stieg schnell ein, während Harry die gleiche Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Sie winkten noch mal, als sie im Bus saßen und dieser fuhr dann langsam los.

Draco guckte ein letztes Mal zum Sonnenhof und gestand sich seufzend ein, dass er das alles hier doch ein bisschen vermissen würde.

‚Meine ganz persönliche Hölle', dachte Draco und musste grinsen.

* * *

Der Sonnenhof liegt weit ab von allem Trubel der großen Städte. Wer hier Reiterurlaub macht schätzt vor allem die Ruhe und den absoluten Frieden. Selbst die Pferde scheinen ruhiger und gelassener, als ihre sonstigen Artgenossen, der Hund bellt nicht halb so häufig und der Hahn kräht zu verträglichen Zeiten. Jeder erledigt auf diesem Hof seine üblichen Arbeiten, Gewohnheit hat überall Einzug gehalten und diese Ruhe wird durch nichts zerstört, oder?

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen, als ein neuer Gast ankommt. Auch er soll von der Ruhe und vor allem von dem Frieden des Sonnenhofes profitieren. Deswegen wurde für ihn ein ganz spezieller Urlaub gebucht. Er sollte nicht wie alle anderen Gäste nur ein bisschen reiten und sich ausruhen, nein er sollte etwas lernen, sollte lernen richtig zu arbeiten und vor allem die Teamfähigkeit sollte er erlernen. Dafür bezahlte ihm das gesamte Ministerium zusammen mit dem Minister einen Extraurlaub. Sogar beim Arbeiten darf er für die zwei Wochen fehlen. Eigentlich hätte jeder Erwachsene über ein solches Angebot drei Luftsprünge gemacht. Zwei Wochen keinerlei Arbeit und dafür die Ruhe auf dem Bauernhof genießen. Herrliche Aussichten, wenn da nicht dieses kleine Problem wäre...

„So eine Scheiße! Das ist ja wirklich nur Dreck und Mist hier! Ich will sofort wieder nach Hause. Ich mache dem Minister die Hölle heiß! Der Alte saß die längste Zeit im Amt. Der gehört ins Altersheim oder gleich auf den Friedhof, aber der sollte echt keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen dürfen! Dieser bescheuerte Idiot!", fluchte Lucius Malfoy wütend und wurde kurz darauf von einer älteren Frau mit Lockenwicklern im komplett ergrauten Haar begrüßt. Sie hatte einen pinken Bademantel an und dazu türkise Latschen.

„Da sind Sie ja. Willkommen auf dem Sonnenhof! Wir haben Ihr Zimmer schon fertig gemacht und etwas zu Essen steht auch noch bereit. Wie war die Fahrt?"

Lucius seufzte frustriert, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grummelte schmollend.

Ende


End file.
